


When We're Together

by thefalloutalleyouthzone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalloutalleyouthzone/pseuds/thefalloutalleyouthzone
Summary: A collection of Zosan Christmas One-Shots{featuring commissioned fanart}





	1. Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
> But the very next day you gave it away  
> This year, to save me from tears  
> I'll give it to someone special."

Zoro hated Christmas.

 

He hated the whole commercialism behind it and how strangers were expected to be kind to you just because it was the ‘season to be jolly’.

Complete bullshit.

Why waste your time and energy trying to be something you're not for the other eleven months of the year? It was dumb and heavily exploited.

 

Don't even get him started on the dumb Christmas songs.

 

Yet there were a couple of things that Zoro did let slide. Like all the Christmas parties everyone would host and the free booze that came with them. He was able to tap into the holiday spirit then.

He’s never turned down an invite from Luffy, Ace, and Sabo because of this. They'd throw a massive Christmas party every year, which was always a big success, and it usually ended up with Zoro getting shitfaced and waking up to a random, hot guy in his bed the next morning. He would always try to kick him out before his roommate got up in the morning, but it never worked because he was nuts and insisted on waking up really fucking early no matter the occasion… so there was always the awkward moment when his roommate would offer the stranger something to eat because it was his fucking job and he never wanted any of their guests to leave hungry, no matter who it was that had fucked them.

 

Well, if it was a guy then it would have definitely been Zoro that fucked them. There's no way Sanji would, he was as fucking straight as a plank of wood and it was the most irritating thing; especially when the women he's dated in the past turned out to be manipulative bitches that took advantage of the cook's kindness. Although, Zoro would never admit the man was kind to his face. It was much more fun to torment the blonde.

 

He had managed to torment the cook that day as he prepared the food for the annual Christmas party. The blonde threw a bunch of insults back like always, both allowing the other to tear each other apart, and it usually ended with them physically fighting, cracking up with laughter, or a looming tense silence.

Today it had been laughter, which was a complete contrast from when they first starting living together, and it had left the usual funny feeling Zoro got whenever he managed to make the cook laugh or smile. The man always smiled at his precious ladies, as he had to ‘uphold a gentlemanly front with them’ (his words), so it made Zoro feel accomplished when it was himself that had put a grin on his face.

 

He'd made the drunken mistake in telling Ace that feeling one time and the man hadn't shut up since, insisting Zoro’s got a crush on Sanji and should do something about it. He was fairly certain he hadn't, why would he be crushing on the dumb, perverted, heterosexual cook anyway?

 

 

Zoro was currently roaming the crazy brothers’ house trying to find said dumb ero-cook. The Christmas party had kicked off a couple of hours ago and he was pretty sure the blonde was still in the kitchen slaving away, which was normal of him to do so, but every year prior he had made a point of ogling all the girls every few minutes.

He hadn't poked his head out once.

 

There was a very good explanation for that and it was the same explanation for why the cook had spent most of the build-up to Christmas at work instead of hanging out with his friends this time of year. It hadn't gotten past Zoro that the blonde had been leaving earlier and coming home later so he didn’t have to do anything ‘festive’, but it was slightly pissing him off. Zoro was the one who did all of that, not the cook. The group kept questioning him when Sanji was going to hang out with them again, but all he could do was shrug his shoulders. He was fucking sick of it.

 

It was all that bitch’s fault.

 

Zoro had made a promise to himself to make sure Sanji actually joined in tonight instead of avoiding everyone like he had been doing, so he probably wasn't going to end up in bed with anyone but that didn't matter too much.

What mattered was getting his roommate back to his normal self again.

 

If only he could find his way to the stupid kitchen.

 

Dammit, why didn't he just ask Luffy?

 

Zoro walked on over to an open door, mouth-watering aromas flooding his nostrils. Figuring it was promising enough, he stepped inside.

It was the kitchen alright. Incredible plates of food covered the table, with a blonde cook leaning over an open oven in the corner. Zoro's eyes hovered slightly over the shape of his roommate’s butt before blinking and looking away.

 

“I swear this fucking house changes every time I come here.”

 

His roommate turned without answering him. “What?”

 

“I couldn’t find this damn kitchen. I could have sworn it was on the other end of the hall last time I visited.” Zoro muttered.

 

“Or maybe you just got lost and forgot where it was...?” Sanji stood up and placed a tray of meat on the table. It made sense how quickly Luffy eats all of Sanji's food. It always looked amazing and tasted even better. Zoro hardly ever admitted it though, the cook didn't need to hear it from him when he heard it from everyone else.

 

Zoro chuckled. “As if.”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time, marimo.”

 

“Fuck off, curly.”

 

Surprisingly, and quite worryingly, Sanji didn't argue back. Instead, he carried on what he was doing and gave up with the bickering.

 

Zoro stood leaning against the door frame awkwardly, not really sure how he was gonna convince to take a break.

 

“So…” Zoro cleared his throat. “What’s got you so busy? Haven’t seen you out there since we got here.”

 

Sanji looked up quickly, frowning, then looked back down. “Food.”

 

Zoro bit down on his tongue in frustration.

 

He gave the short, snappy answers. Not the cook.

 

“The usual, then.”

 

“Are you surprised?” Sanji huffed.

 

“Not really but…” Zoro shifted on his feet, thinking about he could entice the cook to interact with everyone. “Ace invited a couple of hotties and they’re all out there probably waiting for an ero-cook to go talk to them. Meanwhile, you’re here where no one can see you.”

 

“‘Hotties’, really?” Sanji didn't even react to being called perverted, great. “Women are more than just their physical appearance, moss-for-brains.”

 

“I don’t fucking know anything about them though, do I?” Zoro pointed out.

 

“Then why don’t you go introduce yourself to them instead of coming here and pestering me?” Sanji turned his back to Zoro and it took all of his willpower to not scream at how out of character he was being.

 

“Wow, what’s up your butt tonight, dartbrows? What's put you in a bad mood?”

 

“Nothing, bastard,” Sanji said through gritted teeth. “I’m doing just fine. Just wanna finish preparing these dishes before the night is over.”

 

“Haven’t you been doing the same shit since the party started?” Zoro stepped further into the kitchen. “Come on, take a break. There’s still plenty of food out there."

 

“Yeah, and with Luffy and Ace out there, I doubt all that food will last another hour.”

 

Zoro rolled his eyes. These dumb excuses were not getting the blonde anywhere. “Everyone will be fucking wasted by then. It’s not like they’ll care.”

 

“Well, someone’s gonna have to eat it because there’s no fucking way any of this is going to waste.”

 

“I’ll eat the leftovers if you want.”

 

“What’s the point of spending hours in the kitchen for you to eat it all, mosshead?”

 

“Oi!” Zoro moved closer to the cook, insulted. “I thought you just wanted the food gone. Who cares who’s eating it?”

 

“Clearly you understand nothing about being a chef.” Sanji looked up at him and he didn't see any signs of a smile like he did this afternoon.

 

“That’s because I’m not one?”

 

“Oh, believe me, that’s crystal clear,” Sanji muttered under his breath.

 

Zoro had had enough. It was fucking pointless. “Fuck you, shitty cook. You can stay here all night if you want for all I care.”

 

Zoro started to walk back of the kitchen when Sanji called out after him: “Can’t take a joke now, marimo?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Why did you even come looking for me in the first place?” Sanji questioned.

 

Zoro froze. “Huh?”

 

He turned to look at the cook, puzzled. “You were looking for me, weren’t you? What else would you be doing looking for the kitchen?”

 

“I wanted a drink.” Zoro blatantly lied.

 

“Bullshit. I made sure to put enough booze out there for everyone so I doubt that’s why.”

 

Zoro shrugged. “Whatever. Maybe I was feeling the Christmas spirit and thought I’d check up on my shitty ass roommate.”

 

“Appreciate the sentiment but I don’t need you checking up on me, moss-for-brains. I’m fine.

 

Zoro stood there as he watched Sanji move around the kitchen clearly showing signs that he was far from fine. He wasn't even checking to see if his precious ladies were okay, how the fuck was he okay?

 

Zoro walked on over to stand by Sanji again as he did some fancy shit with the food. “If you’re ‘fine’ then how about you join the others for a bit?”

 

“I-"

 

“And before you try to make up another lame ass excuse, just know they actually miss you and threatened me to bring you out tonight.”

 

“That the only reason why you came looking for me, then?” The cook looked directly into his eyes which Zoro didn't turn away from. He was saying something with them, but he couldn't figure out what exactly.

 

“Obviously.” Zoro licked his dry lips, a sense of uneasiness washing over him. “What other reason would there be?”

 

Sanji looked away, down at the ground. “I don’t know. Was just wondering...”

 

“Whatever... So are you joining or what? Think Nami and Usopp wanted to play truth or dare.”

 

“Don’t they ask to play that at every party?” Sanji scoffed.

 

“Yeah, it’s fucking ridiculous. I have no idea why they love that dumbass game so much.” Zoro mumbled.

 

“It’s not that bad.”

 

Zoro clicked his tongue. Of course, he'd say that. “Anyway, so are you coming or?”

 

“Sure... One round won’t hurt.”

 

“Okay, but at least take a shot of something before, no point doing that shit sober,” Zoro commented.

 

Sanji looked at him and smirked. “Trying to get me drunk, marimo? Hoping I'll make a fool out of myself again?”

 

Zoro thought back to the last time the cook got super drunk, which had led him to flirt with practically everyone, including himself- but that wasn't the point.

 

“Yeah, something like that.” Zoro grabbed a shot glass from the sink that had been washed up and grabbed the vodka someone had left on the kitchen side. He poured a shot out which the cook happily took so he figured he'd give him a couple more after, which the cook also took. Sometimes their competitiveness had its perks.

Sanji then led the way out of the kitchen, making a show of pulling Zoro along through the house and into the living room. Zoro yanked his arm away when they reached their friends. Vivi and Nami were sitting next to each other on the couch so closely you could tell there was something going on between them. Usopp was sitting on the floor with his back leaned against the couch with Law sitting opposite him. Ace and Marco were sitting in the smallest chair possible together which really wasn't that surprising and Robin was sitting graciously on the other seat. 

 

“Look who finally decided to show his face!” Nami shouted out as she saw Sanji and Zoro walking up towards the group.

 

“I’m so sorry, my beautiful Nami. I just wanted to make sure all the food was ready.” Zoro gritted his teeth at the cook's oversimplified response. It was obvious he was avoiding everyone.

 

“Is the food more important than your friends?” Nami pouted.

 

“Of course not. Nothing could ever be more important than you, my dear.”

 

“Then how about you play Truth or Dare with us and show us how much you actually care?” she chirped.

 

Zoro nudged the cook with his elbow. “What did I tell you, curly? I was right.”

 

“Shush, marimo.” Sanji hissed to him, before turning back to Nami. “And of course I’ll play. Anything for you, love.”

 

Zoro started to move away, satisfied with how he'd managed to get the cook there.

 

“What about you, Zoro? You playing too?”

 

Zoro was about to make a rude comment before the cook answered for him. “Of course he’ll be playing, too, dear Nami.”

 

“The fuck?”

 

Sanji smiled slyly at him. “You were so keen on me joining this game so I don’t see why you shouldn’t, too.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Cool!” Usopp interfered before Zoro could teach the cook a few lessons or two. “So who’s going next?”

 

“I’ll go.” Ace replied cheerily.

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Hmm… Favorite song you’ve had sex to?” Law suggested.

 

“The Weeknd’s High For This.” Ace replied in a monotone voice. “Come on, that was too easy. Give me another one.”

 

“Is that true, Marco?” Robin pushed.

 

“Can’t deny it.”

 

“Damn, I was really hoping the song wouldn’t involve Marco and instead it would be one of his ex’s,” Law commented.

 

“Fuck off, bro.”

 

“Maybe next time.” Law winked. “Who’s up next?”

 

“I’ll go, I guess,” Sanji said, grabbing Zoro's attention.

 

“Truth or dare?” Usopp smirked as Zoro walked over to the table and grabbed a beer to drink out of pity for this boring ass game.

 

“Truth.”

 

“Oh come on man, that's not fun!” Ace whined.

 

Zoro chuckled into his bottle as he watched Marco roll his eyes at this. “Babe, it's what you picked.”

 

“Fine. Let me think…” Ace paused for dramatic effect. “Out of all the guys here…” Zoro took a swig of his beer, unsure where this would go. “... which one would you fuck?”

 

Zoro choked on his drink, unable to cover his shock. Sanji looked over at him with a questioning look.

 

“Hmmm…” Sanji stroked at his non-existent beard, “Marco.”

 

The smile on Ace's face fell which everyone laughed at, even Zoro had to admit that was brave of the cook to say.

 

“Good one Sanj, but not a valid answer. Try again.”

 

“I doubt that's fair, I answered!”

 

Zoro wasn't sure what Ace was trying to do but he knew he didn't like it very much. He watched the cook’s face as a blush spread across the man's cheeks, either from the shots kicking into his system or from the question.

 

“What's the point in asking a straight man that?” Zoro muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, the cook heard and jerked his head around.

 

“Who says I'm straight, bastard?”

 

Wait.

 

What?

 

“You're not straight, Sanji?” Zoro wasn't the only one doubting the one thing he believed to be true it seemed as Usopp asked that question and he could see everyone else in the group was leaning in.

 

“No. I've kissed guys before.”

 

Zoro nearly smashed the bottle he was holding with his bare hands.

 

The cook isn't straight?

 

Too many questions were running through his head now he knew this information. Zoro had never seen Sanji with a guy, let alone speak to one the way he would with the ladies, so his brain couldn't fathom the possibilities.

 

Wait, why was he considering anything with the cook? This was Sanji. His annoying ass roommate that always perverted over women.

 

But he liked men too…

 

Zoro felt eyes on him and looked over to Ace, who was grinning widely at him.

He didn't like it one bit.

 

Shit.

 

Ace had been right.

 

There was a flood of questions from everyone else it seemed, but Zoro could only focus on the feeling that was growing inside of him. He didn’t understand what the feeling was, but it felt akin to hope.

 

He was jolted from his thoughts by Law lightly tapping him. “Oi, Zoro it's your turn.”

 

“So Zoro…” Nami devilishly smiled, “Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.” Truths were always a boring one for him.

 

“I dare you to kiss Sanji.”

 

Zoro whipped his head towards where Ace was sitting and sure enough he winked at him. He knew what he was doing and he knew it was giving Zoro palpitations.

 

“Fuck off Ace.” Zoro and Sanji said simultaneously.

 

“What, too scared?”

 

Zoro and Sanji instantly looked at each other, both knowing their competitive spirit meant they would not be able to leave it at them being scared to do anything. It was one of the only things they had in common.

 

“The sooner we start the sooner it finishes,” Zoro mumbled sheepishly. Sanji looked a little distant at first but nodded in agreement.

 

“Okay then, marimo. Show me what you've got.”

 

Zoro thanked whoever for the low lighting as he felt his cheeks burn a little at this request.

 

He had to stop thinking as closed his eyes and lent into the kiss to try and distract himself. Distract himself from acknowledging the fact he was about to kiss Sanji.

 

It didn't work.

 

He felt soft lips lightly pressing down on his own. For a moment he didn't move, couldn't move, as his heartbeat increased rapidly at the sensation. He cracked an eye open to be greeted with the vision of what it was like to be kissed by the cook. He stilled, unsure what he should do next; whether he should pull away or push himself to deepen the kiss.

 

Sanji answered that for him. He pressed his lips a little harder, causing Zoro to react. He grabbed the back of the cook's head and pressed him further against him, giving them very little space between each other’s bodies. He poked his tongue through his lips, hoping Sanji would be willing to open up for him and he did. He let out a stifled moan as he pushed his tongue into the cook's warm mouth, appreciating the way the cook tasted of his food and smoke. The cook moaned in return, opening his mouth up wider to let Zoro roam free. He was taken back at how _willing_ Sanji was acting. As if he had wanted this to happen before.

 

Zoro started to tease, pulling a little at the cook's hair as he bit down on his lower lip, receiving a whimper as a response. He then felt a hand on his own hair, gripping tightly. A tongue poked into his own mouth which Zoro happily allowed, losing himself in the feeling he had been unconsciously wanting for so long.

 

It felt like minutes had passed when Zoro heard a cough from what sounded like the other end of the room. He slowed down, appreciating the lazy pace which was making the cook slowly combust under his touch. It was driving him insane too, the way their mouths perfectly fitted against each other and how amazing it felt to have the cook _so close_ to him, hearing his breath quicken at his expense.

 

Another cough sounded and Zoro cursed internally. He regretfully pulled away, certain he had imagined the cook’s lips clinging onto his own.

 

He opened his eyes, breathing heavily.

 

There was a deafening silence as they both stared at each other, unsure what has just had happened and what it meant for their relationship. At least that was racing through Zoro's mind at a hundred miles per hour.

 

“Like what I got, cook?”

 

Sanji sat there, breathless. A blush crawled up his skin and he looked away, mumbling a yeah.

 

Zoro simply nodded and got up from where he had sat down. He ignored the look Ace and everyone else was giving him and walked out of the room.

 

He had to remove himself so he didn't lose control.

 

***

 

Zoro stayed away from the cook for the rest of the night, unsure what he would do if he got too close. He made sure to not go outside in case the cook was standing there, smoking.

Yet the fact the cook liked men shouldn't change anything as they were flatmates and interfering with that would have serious consequences. Anyway, it wasn't like the cook would like him back–they barely survived living with each other.

 

When it was time to leave, Sanji wordlessly came to get him so they could get a taxi back to their apartment. It had been a silent trip home too, with both looking out their respective windows in the dark. Zoro could feel some sort of tension underlying the ride and he felt uneasy with what was going to happen when they got home. Was the cook gonna ask him to move out?

  
It wasn't until they had both stepped into the apartment and had taken their shows off that the cook said anything: “Good night, marimo.”

 

Zoro stared at the cook’s back as he started to walk away. “Really?”

 

Sanji sighed and turned. “What?”

 

“Are we seriously not gonna talk about what happened?”

 

Sanji shrugged. “What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t play dumb, cook. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

The cook walked back towards him, his face distorted with anger. “Can you get off my fucking back for 5 seconds, moss-for-brains? You’ve pestered me enough for tonight.”

 

“You’ve got some fucking nerve to be telling me that, shitty cook. Honestly, I don’t even know why I bother.” Zoro huffed, moving towards the kitchen to get a drink, preferably something alcoholic and strong.

 

“No one asked you to in the first place?!” The cook bit back. “I told you. I don’t need you checking up on me. I can take care of myself.”

 

Zoro tried so hard not to roll his eyes at the cook saying he can take care of himself because he hadn’t been doing a very good job of it. “It’s not about whether you are able to take care of yourself, dartbrows.”

 

“Then what the fuck is it about?!”

 

“It’s because I’m worried about you, dumbass!”

 

Zoro was surprised at how the truth slipped out and he could see the cook was a little shocked by this too.

 

“What the fuck? I told you I’m fine.”

 

Zoro scoffed at this. “That’s what you said last year too after whats-her-face dumped you and you spent months moping around so don’t give me that shit.”

 

“Fuck off, shitty bastard.” The cook got even angrier at Zoro not calling his ex her name. “That was something entirely different.”

 

“Oh, yeah? Doesn’t seem that way to me, cook. You’ve been acting strange lately.”

 

“No, I fucking haven’t.”

 

Zoro groaned into his hands, unable to put up with this shit for any longer. “Yes, you have, dartbrows. We’ve been roommates for far too long. I think I fucking know when something’s wrong with you.”

 

“You’re insufferable.”

 

“Of course because you know I’m right.”

 

Sanji chose to ignore him and started to walk out of the kitchen, but Zoro grabbed his arm to keep him there.

 

“I’m fucking exhausted. Let me go to bed.”

 

Zoro let go of the cook's arm and folded his own against his chest. “Not until we talk.”

 

“Talk about what?!” Sanji exclaimed. “Jesus fucking Christ. Can’t I have one bad day?”

 

“It’s not just a bad day, is it?” Zoro pressed.

 

“You’re making this into something it’s not, marimo.”

 

“Oh yeah? Then prove me wrong. Tell me your ex has nothing to do with this.”

 

“She doesn’t, shitty bastard.” The cook reluctantly went on, shifting on his feet. “Yes, the holidays remind me of her because this is the first Christmas I’ve spent without her but that’s just fucking nostalgia.”

 

“So you do miss her.”

 

“No, I fucking don’t.” Zoro watched the cook as he rubbed his forehead with frustration. “Being nostalgic about a certain period of your life doesn’t mean you wish things would go back to how they used to be.”

 

“Then what’s up with you?”

 

“Why are you asking so many questions, mosshead?” Sanji badgered.

 

Zoro knotted his eyebrows. “I told you. I’m worried about you.”

 

The cook muttered something along the lines of ‘you can't be serious’ under his breath which made Zoro even more annoyed.

 

“Why not? You’re my roommate.”

 

“‘Roommate’ huh…” Sanji had an odd look on his face that Zoro couldn't figure out as he looked down at the ground. “So is that all I am to you?”

 

Zoro swallowed thickly, unsure what kind of answer the cook would want. “What else would you be, cook?”

 

“Nothing. Forget it.” Sanji said as he tried to walk away again, but just like the first time, Zoro grabbed his arm and used his iron grip to keep him in place.

 

“Seriously, what the fuck is up with you?”

 

Sanji fiercely yanked his arm away with a fiery determination in his eyes. He looked back up at Zoro as if he was deciding something and said a sentence Zoro thought he'd never hear in his entire life: “What’s up is that you’re an insensitive fucking shitty bastard whom I wish I had never fallen for.”

  
What?

 

  
Sanji continued to talk as Zoro became more speechless by the second. “You wanna talk about tonight? Then let’s talk about how you walked off after that fucking kiss and didn’t really say shit to me for the rest of the night.”

 

Shit.

 

“Is that what’s got you so upset?” Zoro fumbled.

 

The cook's face looked more distorted than ever with the amount of pain he allowed to let himself show. “Fuck off. Glad we had this talk. I’m going to bed now.”

 

Zoro watched the cook leave the kitchen, unable to chase after him.

 

He had said he'd fallen for him.

 

 

 

The cook had _fallen_ for him.

 

 

 

Sanji, the womanizing cook.

 

 

Zoro finally moved, stopping the blonde in the middle of the hallway inches from his bedroom door. “Oi!”

 

Sanji shoulders slumped. “What, marimo?”

 

“You’re so fucking dumb.”

 

The cook turned to face him again at this accusation. “Excuse me?”

 

Zoro took a deep breath before he spoke again. “The reason why I walked away was that had I not done so, I wouldn’t have been able to control myself and I would fucking kiss you again.”

 

He watched the cook's face go a very deep shade of red at this confession.

 

Zoro continued to talk as he moved an inch closer. “You can’t even begin to imagine how turned on I was tonight, cook.”

 

“You’re always fucking horny, moss-for-brains. That isn’t news.” Sanji murmured.

 

“Yeah,” Zoro nodded, “especially when you’ve just woken up in the morning and are wearing nothing but that fucking ugly ass underwear of yours.”

 

“You bastard, what’s wrong with my under-Wait what?” A look of confusion overtook the cook's face for a second. “How long have you felt that way?”

 

“I have no fucking idea,” Zoro said as he scratched the back of his head, feeling a little hot under the collar from exposing himself. “It just all kinda came together and clicked when we kissed.”

 

The blush was now traveling down the cook's neck, not looking like it would stop any time soon. Sanji looked up, his eyes focusing on something above Zoro's head.

 

“Believe me, I’m just as shocked as you are, dartbrows. I mean, can you believe this shit? Me, being attracted to you out of all people.”

 

“I’ll fucking kick your ass, shitty marimo,” Sanji said but the bite was lacking.

 

“I’d like to see you try, curly…” Zoro smirked, before returning back to a more serious tone. “So, what did you mean when you said you fell for me?”

 

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” The cook huffed.

 

Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook's stubbornness. “We’re past the bullshit stage, don’t you think, curly?”

 

Sanji looked up at him, about to say something but refrained himself. Instead, he straightened himself up with a look of determination on his face. Zoro frowned, unaware what the cook was about to do.

 

Zoro didn't have a chance to prepare himself before Sanji was millimeters away from his face. He felt the return of the cook's now familiar lips press firmly against his own, sending a funny feeling down to his stomach. He was too shocked to move again, arms hanging as Sanji rested his own onto Zoro's shoulders. He was about to deepen the kiss when Sanji abruptly pulled away.

 

 

“Happy now?” Sanji said with his blush covering his body from head to toe, pointing up. Zoro followed his eyes up and saw what the cook was pointing at.

 

It was mistletoe.

 

When did it get there?

 

Zoro smirked at the cook's uncomfortableness, knowing full well what this meant. “Does that mean you like me?”

 

“I’m 5 seconds from walking away, asshole,” Sanji said but didn't move.

 

“Being serious though…” Zoro frowned, “Is that why you’ve been acting weird recently?”

 

Sanji slumped against the wall and sighed. “No... Yes... I don’t know, marimo! I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Let alone a man.”

 

Zoro reached about and grabbed the cook's waist. He was worried the cook would fight back but he only jumped at the touch of Zoro drawing circles into his side with his thumbs. “You said you’ve kissed guys before, though?”

 

“Yes but it was usually at a bar when I was drunk out of my mind,” Sanji said, still not being able to look at him. “Just thought it was the damn alcohol.”

 

Zoro nodded, understanding what the cook was getting at. He lent himself into the cook and tried to reassure the man in a soft manner. “I wouldn’t have rejected you, cook.”

 

Sanji finally pulled away, not fully trusting him yet it seemed. “Ha! How the fuck was I supposed to know that? You’re emotionally constipated, moss-for-brains. All I see you do is sleep, drink and bring guys over.”

 

Zoro chuckled under his breath. The cook clearly hadn't paid enough attention to their appearance as they were usually skinny and blonde. He lent back into the cook, happy to be accepted again. “Those guys aren’t you, curly.”

 

“Again, how the fuck was I supposed to know that?” Sanji uttered.

 

“You could have simply asked.” Zoro shrugged.

 

Sanji rolled his eyes but still didn't move away. “Cool, thanks, marimo. I’ll keep that in mind for the next time I crush on my asshole roommate.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

Zoro rolled his eyes at the fact they were getting nowhere with the pointless arguing. Here they were, admitting they have both liked each other for a long time and not doing anything else about it.

 

Zoro had to change that. He tilted the cook's chin up so he could kiss him again. It was soft and light, unlike the hunger he had demonstrated earlier this evening. It was more to comfort the man that had confessed to being so confused with his feelings lately.

 

He pulled away and saw more confusion on the man's face. “We're just two fucking idiotic for our own good, huh?”

 

Sanji paused at Zoro's comment before letting out some laughter. It echoed through the hallway and it was the best thing he had heard all night, just after the cook's bi confession.

 

“I guess I can agree with you on that, moss-for-brains.”

 

“I'm glad to hear it, idiotic cook.”

 

He pulled the blonde in for another kiss and fell in love with the feeling of Sanji kissing him back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this will be updated daily until Christmas Eve!
> 
> This chapter's artwork was by the lovely @archdamom on twitter! Check out their work!


	2. It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's the most wonderful time of the year  
> With the kids jingle belling  
> And everyone telling you be of good cheer  
> It's the most wonderful time of the year."

**_\---8 Years Later---_ **

 

Sanji was currently standing in one of the busiest shopping centers in London in the middle of December, waiting on a certain mosshead.

 

“Where the fuck are you?” Sanji hissed down the phone.

 

He got a grumpy noise in response. “I could ask you the same question shit-cook.”

 

Sanji rubbed his forehead and sighed. “I've been standing by the information desk for the past 30 minutes, marimo, you clearly aren't here.”

 

“Funny you say that because I'm at the information desk too.” 

 

“Well, you can't be because I can't see you!”

 

“Get better eyebrows then.”

 

Sanji tried not to break his phone right there and then from sheer frustration. He couldn't believe how persistent the dumbass was being.

 

“We don't have time for this marimo, Christmas is less than a week away, admit that you're lost!” He gritted his teeth to try and control his anger but it wasn't working.

 

“Wow, been together for how many years cook? And you still don't trust me?” Zoro deadpanned up the phone.

 

“You're damn right. These past 8 years have taught me  _ never  _ to trust your ass with directions.”

 

“Yeah well, I can say the same about your cooking.”

 

Sanji abruptly pulled the phone away from his face and took a very deep breath. He didn't need this shit right now, the holidays were enough as they were. 

 

He counted to 30 before resuming the conversation. “Put Kuina on the phone.”

 

“Oi, how will th-”

 

“Just do it.”

 

Sanji heard Zoro mutter something under his breath before hearing the shuffle of the phone being passed over, background noise filling his ear.

 

He immediately felt calmer when he heard his daughter’s voice. “Hey, papa.”

 

Sanji immediately switched his voice to something more calming and soothing. “Hey sweetie, you okay? Do you know where you and your dad are?”

 

“Yep. Westfields!”

 

Sanji looked around where he was standing again and frowned. It was extremely busy this close to Christmas, but he honestly couldn't see a patch of green anywhere. Then, it hit him.

 

“Darling, do you know which Westfields you're at?”

 

There was a pause down the phone with Kuina trying to think. For a four and a half-year-old, she was extremely bright, unlike who she was currently with. 

 

“Um… it does have other words after it… something City.”

 

“Does it say ‘White City’, sweetheart?”

 

There was a ruffled sound which Sanji assumed was Kuina shaking her head. “No, it begins with an S.”

 

“Stratford?”

 

“Yes!” Kuina replied cheerily. 

 

Sanji tried to keep it together when he responded. “Darling, thank you so much. Please return the phone to your dad now.”

 

Sanji didn't wait a single second when he knew the phone was in the marimo's grasp again. “You fucking dickhead.”

 

“Woah, wha-”

 

“You're in fucking Stratford. I said White City.”

 

“You said Westfields, dart-brow, what do you even mean?”

 

Shit, he was hopeless.

 

“There are two, shithead. One in East London where YOU are, and one in West London, where I am!”

 

There was a long pause as Zoro took in that information. 

 

“Why the fuck are there TWO of the same malls?! What the fuck were British people thinking.”

 

Sanji bit down on his tongue hard, wanting to give up with everything. “Yeah well, it seems the British people and every other  _ normal person  _ can fucking differentiate between the two!” Sanji rubbed his forehead again, trying to work out how they should meet up like they should have done an hour ago. He couldn't trust the marimo to travel to this Westfield as he failed to do so in the first place. He'd have to go there.

 

Fucking bastard.

 

“Okay, just stay there for now, don't go anywhere else where your dumbass can get lost again… I really struggle to understand how I've stayed with you for so long.”

 

“Because you love my dick.”

 

Sanji’s jaw dropped. “Don't say that in front of our daughter, you bastard!”

 

“You say that but you've been swearing your head off in front of our son, haven't you?

 

Sanji winced. He looked down at Sora who had plopped himself onto the floor, playing with one of his toy fire trucks that Ace and Marco had gifted him last Christmas. He seemed to be in a world of his own so Sanji figured he hadn't heard  _ everything  _ that just came out of his mouth. Besides, it was Zoro's fault anyway for not being where he was supposed to.

 

“He hasn't been listening, so you better apologise to Kuina after this phone call. Her delicate ears didn't need to hear that.”

 

“Relax cook, I'm sure she heard a lot less than the moans that escape your mouth each ni-”

 

“Stop trying to brag, shitty moss. We made sure that room was soundproof for a reason,” Sanji flusteredly replied, heat crawling to his cheeks and the thought of their kids hearing anything indecent, “and stop trying to change the subject, you're still an idiot.”

 

“Yeah,  _ your  _ idiot.” Sanji could picture the shit-eating grin on Zoro's face as he said this.

 

“Yeah, my idiot.” Sanji sighed but a smile tugged on the corner of his lips. “Stay put, wandering marimo.”

 

Sanji hung up the phone and grabbed the shopping bags, filled with presents for the two members of their family that weren't currently present, from his feet. He crouched down on Sora’s level and gently stroked his hair, causing the little boy to look up.

 

“Hey mon ange, we gotta go. Dad got lost again.”

 

“I know. I heard everything.” Sora instantly replied, causing Sanji's heart to drop.

 

“E-everything?”

 

Sora smiled mischievously, a look he must have gotten off of Zoro for the terror it sparked in Sanji. “I won't tell Dad you said bad words in front of me if you promise to make me hot chocolate every night for the rest of the week.”

 

Definitely from Zoro.

 

“Oh sure, and I'll make sure to make your dinner taste horrible too. To make up for getting such a treat.” Sanji put his stern father face on, one he had gotten from Zeff, and hoped the six year old would buy the bluff.

 

Luckily, he did. “Fine, but it's your fault if I slip up and say the F word.”

 

Sanji grinned at this. “What, fire truck?”

 

Sora pulled a face but gladly climbed into his father's stretched arms to pick him up. 

 

“Come on little mossball, we have a big mossball to catch.”

 

Sora giggled at that which caused Sanji's heart to flutter. 

 

He loved being a dad.

 

***

  
Sanji felt like he'd walked around the entire earth and back before finally reaching his destination. There was no doubt about it, that was his marimo and sweet angel, standing in the wrong shopping center.

 

Sanji made sure he had a tight grip on Sora's hand before he stormed over. “There you are.”

 

Zoro looked up, smiling briefly but let the smile fall to act like he was the one that had messed up. “Took you long enough, cook.”

 

Sanji clicked his tongue. “Don’t you start, bastard. We shouldn’t even be here to begin with.” 

 

Zoro started to say something but Sanji interfered. “God, just shut up.”

 

“Jeez. Why are you in such a bad mood?” Zoro moaned and it took a lot within Sanji to not start a fight there and then. He honestly couldn't stand his idiotic husband at times.

 

“Because you made us drive all the way here because you got forking lost. You know how bad it is to drive in London!” Sanji started to walk in the direction of the shops, still holding onto Sora’s hand. “Come on, let's shop.”

 

Sanji didn't look to see if the marimo was walking behind him, he just walked on over to the nearest shop, which happened to be a bookstore, and strolled in. He heard a gasp and looked down at their two children with their mouths hanging open at the sheer size of it. He smiled, knowing they had yet to fully experience such wonders out there. 

 

Sanji crouched down and whispered into the kids ears. “Why don't you go find the children’s section and daddy and I will be right behind you?”

 

Smiles spread across their faces as they gave each other a look and raced down the shop. Sanji made sure they didn't bump into anyone else as he brought up the path and he felt Zoro close behind him.

 

“‘Forking’, really?” Zoro huffed.

 

“‘There are children around’, marimo.” Sanji mocked and stuck out his tongue. Zoro simply frowned.

 

“I know but it sounded really lame when you said it,” Zoro commented as they reached where their children were.

 

“You know what I’m sensing? That you’re trying to get me riled up over something completely different so I’ll forget how you messed up and got us to drive all the way here.” Sanji ranted, feeling himself already riled up for Zoro's attempt to rile him up.

 

“Ha! As if.”

 

“He’s right, dad.” 

 

“Oi, Sora!”

 

Sanji looked down to where Sora had plopped himself down on the floor again, but this time with a book. Sora looked up at him and gave him a knowing smile, which Sanji returned and have him a small wink back.

 

He looked back up to see a concerned marimo. “See? Even your kid knows what you’re doing, marimo. So just give it up. I’m still mad at you.”

 

Zoro scratched the back of his head, something he only did when he felt guilty. It softened Sanji a little bit but felt like he deserved an apology still.

 

He was surprised then, when he saw his husband lick his lips and looked at him like a predator catching his prey.

 

“Is there any way I can make it up to you?” 

 

A blush blossomed quickly on Sanji's cheeks and he had to look away from Zoro's intense look to calm his body temperature down. “Stop. That’s not gonna work.” 

 

Zoro gave his infamous, devilish smirk. The bastard knew how weak that made Sanji. “What?! I just asked a simple question, cook.” 

 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Sanji murmured.

 

Zoro huffed, before crouching down onto their children’s level and started to feed what Sanji could only describe as lies.

 

“Did you guys see that? I asked your dartbrowed papa here a simple question and this is how he’s treating me.”

 

Pulling the sympathy card was such a low blow, especially when Zoro was bringing their kids into this. Sanji rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the shop, enough of Zoro’s infectious ways.

 

He didn't get very far out of the shop before Kuina ran out in front of him.

 

“Be nice to dad, papa!” 

 

Sora joined his sister, standing determined in front of him. “Papa, please. You should be used to this by now. Dad always gets lost. Forgive him already like you always do anyway.” 

 

Sanji looked back at Zoro and narrowed his eyes. “Woah. Stop turning my own kids against me, moss-for-brains.” 

 

“I didn’t do anything! They’re just smart enough to know you’re being unfair.” Zoro shrugged with the hint of a mischievous smile slightly crawling onto his face.

 

“You’re gonna pay for this.”

 

“And now you’re threatening me?! Wow, curly. I don’t even recognize you anymore.” Zoro mocked. He was so asking for a kick in the balls.

 

“Don’t act like you’re not loving this, marimo.”

 

Zoro let his smile grow then, obviously pleased with how Sanji was annoyed. “Never said I wasn’t.” The smile fell and Zoro shifted awkwardly, moving from left to right, “But all jokes aside... Sorry.”

 

Sanji quirked a brow. “What was that? You apologizing?”

 

“Fuck off,” Zoro mumbled under his breath.

 

Sanji lightly hit Zoro on the arm because the kids definitely heard that. “Damn marimo, watch your language!”

 

“Sorry, kids.”

 

“It’s okay. You’re still not as bad as papa.” Sora grinned as he looked up at Sanji. He was definitely Zoro’s.

 

“I was actually considering your hot chocolate offer but that’s out of the window now.” The wail he heard from Sora was enough to say he regretted ever siding with the mosshead.

 

Sanji moved out of the bookshop and into the centre again, waiting for his family to catch up before delivering his compromise. “That’s okay. I’m sure dad can still attempt to make it for you.” 

 

“Oi!” 

 

Sora grabbed onto his leg, his usual attempt to try and change his mind whenever Sanji implied a punishment for him. “Please, no. You know what happened the last time dad tried to make hot chocolate.”

 

Sanji grinned at Sora, despite how awful the memory made him feel. “Ooh, yes. I remember it very well. Think we all spent more time in the bathroom than in our own rooms.“

 

Zoro intertwined his fingers with Sanji's and frowned disapprovingly at their son. “It wasn’t that bad! Come on.” 

 

Sanji chuckled at the marimo's insistence. “Marimo, please. It was THAT bad.”

 

Kuina tugged at Zoro’s jeans, her way of asking to be picked up. Zoro effortlessly did so as he always had a soft spot for their daughter, despite the fact he tried to deny such a thing

 

Kuina obviously had more intentions other than wanting to be carried around. She leaned in closely and smiled. “It was, dad.” 

 

Zoro sent daggers to all three of them which got a chuckle out of Sanji. “I hate you all.” 

 

“Nah, you don’t. You love us, don’t you, moss-for-brains?” Sanji grinned, leaning in as he gave his idiot a peck on the cheek. A blush was now blossoming along Zoro’s face which was incredibly rare, but also exquisitely beautiful.

 

“Shut up already.”

 

“That’s what I thought.” Sanji winked. He looked down at his hand holding onto Zoro's and realised something. They weren't holding anything else.

 

“Please say getting lost was at least worth it and you were able to buy all your gifts?” Sanji winced.

 

“Of course I did, they're in my backpack. Who do you think I am?” Zoro grumbled.

 

Sanji raised his eyebrows at this. “Guys, your dad coming through like this doesn’t happen very often so how about after we're done we go celebrate with some hot chocolate?” His entire hand got squeezed inside the firm grip of Zoro's but it was worth it for the look across the man's face.

 

“W-will you be the one making it?” Soro shyly asked.

 

“Of course, mon ange. I wouldn’t wanna put us through that again.” 

 

“Then yes, papa!!!!” Sora and Kuina both cheered.

 

“I better be getting some of that hot chocolate too, cook. Given as I’m the reason why you’re making it in the first place.” Zoro murmured close to Sanji's ear.

 

“Oh, don’t you worry. You’ll be getting more than just hot chocolate tonight, mosshead.” Sanji murmured back in a low, sultry voice. He got Zoro’s eye and gave him a wink, which earned him a smirk in return. 

 

Christmas always heightened his giving side.


	3. Candy Cane Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Candy Cane Lane bring a friend this holiday  
> Bring a friend who loves to play, we'll eat all the candy canes  
> Oh, Candy Cane Lane bring a friend this holiday  
> Bring a friend who loves to play, we'll eat all the candy canes  
> Candy canes, we'll eat candy canes."

“I’m home!”

 

Sanji closed the front door behind him with his foot, hands too full with grocery shopping to do it. He slipped off his shoes and walked through the hallway to the kitchen, dropping the bags down on the counter before hearing the sound of little feet padding across the floor. He crouched down just in time for Kuina and Sora to run into his arms, both getting a handful of kisses.

 

“Papa! Welcome back!” Kuina whispered into his ear.

 

“Hi, Papa!” Sora whispered into his other ear.

 

Sanji pulled away from them and frowned. “Hello, my dears. Why are you both whispering?” 

 

“Because dad fell asleep on the couch while we were watching The Polar Express.” Kuina rolled her eyes which Sanji didn't appreciate but it was about the mosshead after all.

 

“It’s only 3 pm, though?” 

 

“Yeah but you know dad,” Sora whined.

 

“Yes, I do, sweetheart. Your father truly is something else.” He shook his head and jokingly huffed. That damn excuse of a husband.

 

“What’s all that?” Sora pointed at the bags on the kitchen counter. “Where did you go?”

 

Sanji smiled softly at them both. There were always inquisitive about everything. “Well, you know how Uncle Chopper’s birthday is coming up?”

 

“Yes!” 

 

“Well, he’s usually really busy during the holidays due to his job and studying so he doesn’t get much time to celebrate,” Sanji explained.

 

“That’s sad. It’s his birthday! He should get the entire month off!” Sora said woefully.

 

“If only that was the case, right?” Sanji chucked. “But because of this, I thought it would be a really nice gesture to bake something for him and go pay him a visit.” 

 

“Yes! We wanna see Uncle Chopper!” 

 

“So you went out to buy stuff to bake something for him?!” Kuina excitedly asked.

 

“Yes, I did! Well, actually, not just for him but I thought that we haven’t really baked anything in a while so I actually got ingredients for two different recipes.” 

 

Kuina and Sora both looked at each other, eyes full with glee, making Sanji's heart melt.

 

“Are they gonna be sweets?” 

 

Sanji laughed “Of course! What kind of monster would I be if I had you guys make something other than dessert especially during the holidays?”

 

“Yay, Papa!!!”

 

Sanji put on his stern voice, making sure they both would understand what he was about to say. “But you must promise me that you'll eat every single fruit and vegetable I put on your plate for this week. Otherwise, we don't get to make these again.”

 

The kids eagerly nodded at this request, happy to listen to him in order to get sweets.

 

“So, what are we gonna be baking?!” Sora asked.

 

“That’s a secret which I will reveal once we’ve woken up that sleepyhead on the couch,” Sanji asked, resulting in a fit of giggles from both children.

 

Sanji strolled into the living room and looked at his husband sleeping peacefully on the couch. He leaned over him and sighed. He grabbed a cushion that had fallen on the floor and whacked it across Zoro's face. “Wake up, mosshead.” 

 

Zoro shot up into a sitting position with a nasty look on his face. He blinked and shook his head, trying to wake himself up. The kids scrambled onto his lap and started throwing the cushion at his face too. “Wake up, dad!”

 

“Oi, Oi! What are you guys doing?”

 

“Papa brought ingredients and we’re gonna be baking! Wake up!” Kuina replied.

 

“Jeez, what time is it anyway?”

 

“It’s a quarter past three in the afternoon, marimo. What do you think you’re doing?” Sanji questioned.

 

Zoro rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, “Taking a nap?”

 

“Someone told me you were supposed to be watching The Polar Express with them, though.” Sanji huffed.

 

“And I was!”

 

“Dad, stop lying! You fell asleep as soon as we turned the movie on.” Sora whined.

 

“Oi, that’s not true!”

 

“Your dad will never admit it, guys. But we know the truth. That’s all that matters.” Sanji deadpanned.

 

“Fork off, cook.” 

 

“Anyway, get up.” Sanji kicked Zoro's leg, “We’re gonna spend the afternoon baking.” 

 

“Yes, papa, we’re ready!” Kuina cheered.

 

Sanji turned and crouched down to their children. “Not quite yet, mon trésor. If you two wouldn’t mind going to the bathroom and washing up before we begin?”

 

“Ugh, okay… Come on, Kuina.” Sora grabbed Kuina's hand and took his younger sister to the bathroom.

 

Sanji walked back into the kitchen followed by his husband, who still look dazed and confused from waking up just a minute ago.

 

“Remind me again why we’re baking?”

 

Sanji started to grab a few mixing bowls and some utensils out of the cupboards. “Because Chopper’s birthday is coming up and I thought it would be nice to do something for him. Plus, we haven’t really done anything fun as a family lately.”

 

“And baking is your idea of something fun?” Zoro mumbled.

 

“Don’t be an asshole, moss-for-brains. The kids love it.”

 

“Do they, though?”

 

Sanji turned to face his husband, rolling his sleeves up. “Yes. You’re the only member of this family who dislikes cooking. Accept it, mosshead.”

 

“I never said I didn’t like it…” Zoro argued.

 

Sanji raised his eyebrows. “Then why don’t you ever cook?” 

 

“Because you won’t fucking let me!” Zoro exasperated, raising his arms in the air.

 

Sanji was enjoying this. He quirked his lip, “And why is that?”

 

“Because you don’t like anything I make.”

 

Sanji shook his head and suppressed a smile. “Wrong. Because you almost burned down the house twice when I left you in charge.” 

 

Zoro furrowed his brows. “Oi! I wasn’t the only one involved. Luffy and Ace were here, too. Why aren’t you yelling at them?” 

 

“I did yell at them and banned them from ever coming into the kitchen whenever I’m cooking. But you get the special treatment because you’re my culinarily challenged husband.” Sanji walked over to where Zoro was standing and planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Fuck you, curly.” 

 

“Not now, mosshead.” Sanji started to move away but Zoro wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him back in. He started to lightly peck at the back of Sanji’s neck, causing him to close his eyes at the pleasure it gave him.

 

“Maybe this is how we should spend the afternoon…” Zoro mumbled deeply in between kisses, moving his hands along Sanji's shirt, unbuttoning it. “What do you say? We can drop the kids off at Nami’s. Think Vivi and her don’t have any plans today.”

 

Sanji snapped his head round, keeping a straight face, but he let Zoro continue to trail his hands over his body. “You’re disgusting, marimo. Would really you rather get laid than spend time with your kids? Wow.” 

 

“Of course not!” Zoro muttered as he carried on pecking at Sanji's skin, moving up to his jaw with his mouth. “Although, we haven’t really had any alone time in a while… Plus they love going to Nami and Vivi’s... They always got them doing some crazy fun shit. I’m sure they’d much rather go over there than stay here and bake.” 

 

Sanji finally pulled away at this; the marimo had had a taste of his body and that was enough for now. Plus, he really didn't like that argument.

He fastened his shirt up as he countered Zoro’s excuse. “They love fucking baking! You’re the only one who doesn’t!”

 

“Whatever.” Zoro huffed, but it was clear he was annoyed by Sanji moving away.

 

Sanji sighed, moving to go wash up the bowls and utensils they would be using. “You don’t have to bake with us.”

 

“Who says I didn’t want to?”

 

Sanji shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you seem opposed to it…”

 

“I’m not! I just know you’re not gonna let me do shit.” Zoro moved round to where Sanji was standing but made a point of not getting close to touching him.

 

Sanji looked over to his shoulder “And can you blame me?”

 

“Whatever, curly. I’ll just watch you guys ‘have fun’.” Zoro quoted the air with his hands as he said this, frustration apparent on his face.

 

“Don’t give me that shit, marimo.” Sanji rolled his eyes, scrubbing the glass mixing bowl clean. “Plus you don’t have to worry. As we were arguing just now, I thought of the perfect job for you to do.”

 

Zoro quirked his head. “Oh yeah?”

 

“You’ll be in charge of the clean up during and after.” Sanji grinned at his husband, but he didn't receive the same look back. Instead, Zoro crossed his arms and looked pissed off. Typical.

 

“Are you for real?”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Fuck off, dartbrows. You insult me.”

 

“Why are you being ungrateful, moss-for-brains?! It’s a valid job for you. That way, we’ll be sure you won’t burn anything down.” Sanji couldn't help but grin again as Zoro’s frown deepened. He wasn't appreciating the fact Sanji could tease him like this.

 

Zoro scratched the back of his head and sighed. “You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

 

“Probably not.” Sanji smiled.

 

“Great.”

 

Sanji finished washing the utensils and left them to dry. He grabbed the tea towel on the side to wipe his hands, then took his wedding ring off and popped it in a dish on the windowsill- its usual place.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Sanji turned to a confused husband. “What?” 

 

“Why are you taking your wedding ring off?” Zoro asked, a bit too aggressively.

 

“Because I’m gonna be baking and getting my hands dirty?” Sanji said, but the look on Zoro's face didn't budge. Sanji dried his hands and went over to Zoro. “Why do you seem so surprised? I literally do this every time.” 

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

Sanji shook his head amazed at how his husband had never noticed this before. “Yes, I fucking do, marimo. Would you rather it get covered in chocolate, dough, butter, etc.?” 

 

“No…”

 

“Okay, then…”

 

Sanji went to go turn back to the sorting out the utensils they would be needing when he heard the marimo speak again. “Will you put it back on right after you’re done baking or whatever the fuck it is that you’re gonna be doing?” 

 

A soft smile spread across Sanji's face where he stood. That idiot.

 

“That  _ we _ are gonna be doing. And yes, I will.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

Sanji walked on over to where he kept his cooking apron and pulled it over his head, wondering how much of a softie his husband really was. 

 

“Who would have you thought you’d grow so fond of a ring…” Sanji said while laying out the ingredients he got earlier. “Especially after you used to talk about how dumb people who wore them were.” 

 

Zoro walked up to him again, flustered at this comment. “Oi, I never said that! I just think it’s stupid for people to place so much emphasis and value on a damn ring. It doesn’t guarantee shit let alone a happy life together.” 

 

“Maybe not but some people just like to have a reminder of the long-term commitment they’ve decided to make to each other, marimo.” Sanji quibbed. 

 

“You don’t need a ring to remember that.” Zoro insisted.

 

“You probably don’t. But some do.” 

 

“That’s fucking ridiculous.” 

 

Sanji closed the gap between his husband and held his hand, tracing his fingers over Zoro's wedding ring. Sanji brought the hand up to his mouth and softly kissed it where the wedding ring sat. “And here you are. Wearing a wedding ring yourself.” 

 

“That’s because you fucking forced us to have rings at our wedding.” Zoro injected.

 

Sanji knotted his eyebrows and let go, annoyed at this revelation. “You could have said no if you didn’t want one, bastard.” 

 

Zoro didn't let his hand fall though, instead, he caught Sanji's with it, a little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “As if I could ever say no to you.”

 

“Okay then shut the fuck up and just admit you like wearing it.” Sanji chuckled, stepping closer towards Zoro.

 

“I like seeing you wear it more, though.” Zoro brought Sanji's hand to his lips and kissed softly where the indent of his ring was.

 

Sanji smiled at his idiotic husband. “And I will again. After I’m done baking. I told you.”

 

“You better,” Zoro growled, switching the atmosphere.

 

Sanji brought himself incredibly close to Zoro, his mouth millimeters away from Zoro's own. He looked deeply into Zoro's eyes, smirking. “And if I don't”?

 

“I-”

 

They were interrupted by the sound of their kids running down the stairs from washing their hands. “Papa! We’re ready!”

 

Sanji pulled away from Zoro, flushed from being caught in such an intimate moment, but Zoro didn't feel it was inappropriate to squeeze his butt as he stepped away. He kicked his husband from the behind and returned his attention to their kids. “Great! We got everything set up! And your dad is gonna be helping us as well!”

 

“Yay!!!!”

 

***

 

Zoro stood leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for the baking to commence. It wasn't particularly fond of baking, but he had to admit he did get a pleasant feeling any time Sanji showed off his expertise to their kids. 

 

“So, now that we’re all ready to go, I think it’s time to reveal what we’re gonna be doing!”

 

“Is it a Yule Log cake?!” Sora asked.

 

“Good guess, ma petite boule de mousse. But no. We did that last Christmas so I thought we could switch it up a bit this year. Any other guesses…? Kuina?” Sanji quizzed.

 

“A gingerbread house?”

 

“I thought of that, mon chou, but I feel like we’ve done that multiple times now over the years.” Sanji always got the kids to guess things before making them. If Zoro was anyone else, he'd call it cute.

 

Zoro wasn't anyone else though and his patience ran thin. “Would you just tell us what we’re gonna be doing, then? Jeez.”

 

“Quiet, marimo, I was getting to that.” The cook bit back. “Anyway, I thought that first for Chopper, we could make some Chocolate Reindeer marshmallow pops.”

 

Sora and Kuina’s smiles brightened immediately at the word chocolate. “What’s that?”

 

“You’ll see, my dears. I’ll explain what I mean in just a moment. And for the second recipe, I thought we’d make a chocolate Christmas tree.”

 

“Ooooh, that sounds delicious! Will it be as big as the one in the living room?” Kuina wondered.

 

Zoro scoffed. “Ha! No way. I doubt your papa has that much patience.” 

 

“I said quiet, marimo.”

 

“Don’t be mean, dad.” Sora pulled his puppy-eyed face at him, which was really unfair as it was one of the only things that made him weak.

 

“What? It’s true!”

 

“Anyway, no, dears. They’re gonna be the size of a normal ice cream cone. But that’s for later. I think we should start with uncle Chopper’s gift first!”

 

“Yes!” 

 

Zoro wasn't exactly sure what the cook wanted him to do exactly, so he stood there for awhile watching Sanji explain how they were going to make the chocolate reindeers. His eyes followed Sanji as he explained how he was going to melt the chocolate to the kids and Zoro knew enough about that to contribute.

 

“Oi, you're doing a Ban Melissa or whatever it's called?”

 

The cook slowly lifted his head and Zoro was met with a fiery gaze.

 

“A Bain Marie, marimo.”

 

Did the name even matter much?

 

“Yeah that, I can do that.”

 

Sanji pulled a mocking face, backing away from Zoro as he stepped forward. “Not sure about that, moss-for-brains… you didn't even know the name for it, how could I trust you to know how to do it?”

 

Zoro sighed. “It's just melting chocolate, dartbrows.”

 

Sanji made a horrific face. “It's much more than that! It's a form of art! You could easily burn the chocolate and the whole dish would be ruined!”

 

“I'm sure you will be watching me like a forking hawk so you can avoid that happening…”

 

Sanji paused for thought. He looked down at the kids and sighed, obviously coming to a decision.

 

“We can all do the process. We can't do anything until once the chocolate has melted anyway.”

 

Zoro smirked at the cook for winning this small victory and walked on over to grab the pot and fill it up with water. He then carried it over to the stove and put it on medium heat to bring the temperature of the water up.

 

Sanji did intervene from then on out, despite Zoro's protests of how easy it was to melt something, but the cook told him to keep his mouth shut and put the chocolate into a glass bowl. Zoro picked up Sora so he could see what was happening and Sanji did the same with Kuina. His controlling husband did let everyone have a go at stirring the chocolate however, he kept insisting on how they had to be extremely careful.

 

“Okay, “mom”.” Zoro joked, which got a laugh out of both of the kids.

 

He did get an extremely painful kick to his shin but it was worth it to make his children giggle.

 

It didn’t take too long for the chocolate to melt, so Sanji put Kuina down and took the chocolate off the heat. He then carried it over and placed it down near the other ingredients, ready to start decorating. 

 

Zoro watched Sanji explain to their children what they needed to do and he realized he was probably too out of his comfort zone with the whole ‘baking’ thing. It was a given, but the cook would be able to do it blindfolded and handcuffed… which painted a pretty picture in his head but he had to quickly erase it before it got out of hand.

Before he knew it, everyone had a couple of chocolate covered marshmallows in their hands and put them in the fridge for a few minutes. Zoro assumed it was to cool the chocolate down but didn’t want to voice it in case it was stupid.

 

He carried on watching for the majority of it, studying how Sanji taught the kids how to stick pretzels onto the marshmallows with eyes and cinnamon candy for decoration. He had to admit they did look like reindeers. Chopper was going to be so impressed that Sora and Kuina were able to give him his favorite animal in snack form. 

 

Sanji picked their two children up and spun them around, kissing the tops of their heads. “You did it, mes anges!” 

 

Sora and Kuina giggled, claiming that they haven't finished yet and wanted to make the Christmas trees.

 

Sanji showed them what they were going to have to do one more time, before turning around and pointing at Zoro. “Oi, marimo. Help out this time.”

 

Zoro scoffed, but removed himself from his place and walked over to the counter. 

 

“Look, dad, it's easy! You grab an ice cream cone, pour lots of candy in it, put a biscuit on top to keep it together, pour melted chocolate over, and then sprinkle glittery things on top.” Kuina said whilst doing each step. She had always been a fast learner and baking was no different, so it tugged at his heart. 

 

“Okay, I think I've got it. Thanks.” Zoro smiled and slowly got to work with it. Sanji stood behind him watching so he didn't fuck up. He appreciated the sentiment but he really couldn't fuck up this.

 

At least he thought not anyway.

 

It took them a good half an hour before they had run out of ice cream cones. The kids were extremely pleased with how well many they had made and insisted on snacking one instantly.

 

“Nope, not allowed.” The cook said, which got a whine out of everyone. “I need to give you guys dinner first otherwise no treats ever again.”

 

The kids nodded fiercely, not wanting to get on either of their bad moods.

 

Zoro felt his heart twinge at this. “One can’t hurt, cook.” 

 

Sanji sent daggers at Zoro. “Marimo, don’t encourage them. We’ve gone over this many times before.”

 

“Have we?”

 

“Yes.” Sanji sighed. “Whenever I’ve let them eat treats before dinner, they just end up leaving half their plate full of food because they can’t eat anymore.” 

 

“Papa, that’s not true!” 

 

Sanji stroked Kuina's hair affectionately. “Sweetie, it is. Which is why if you want to try the yummy things we did today, you’re gonna have to wait first.” 

 

Zoro winced slightly. He knew how important it was for them to teach their children how they should never waste food, so the cook had a fair point. “We’re gonna have to listen to your papa this time, Kuina.” 

 

Sanji looked up and smiled briefly at him. “Thank you, mosshead.” 

 

“Okay but if we can’t eat anything right now, can we then just go back to watching Christmas movies?” Sora asked. 

 

“You guys go ahead. I’m gonna get started on dinner.” The cook turned his back to them, walking up to the refrigerator to get ingredients out. 

 

Sora didn't like that though as he ran up to the refrigerator’s door, blocking it. “Nuh-uh! It’s gotta be family movie time, papa!” 

 

“Who will make you guys dinner, then, mon coeur? Definitely not your dad over here.” The cook pointed in the direction of where Zoro stood, despite needing to do so.

 

“Oi!”

 

“But papa, please! We’re not hungry.” 

 

“Yes, we aren’t! Pretty please! We haven’t watched anything together as a family in a long time.” Kuina joined in.

 

Zoro watched as Sanji's face fell, affected by Kuina's words. Zoro knew how important it was to the cook for them their children to get enough love and affection,  so he knew how heartbroken the cook was hearing that. 

 

Feeling like he should soften the blue with Kuina's observation, Zoro intervened. “Come on, curly. One movie won’t hurt. And so what if they end up having dinner later than usual today?” 

Sanji stood there thinking. It was clear to anyone how indecisive he was being, but Zoro knew he would be able to convince the cook no matter what.

 

“You guys are definitely not playing fair,” Sanji stated.

 

“Papa, please!” Kuina and Sora put on their puppy eyes and it was then when he knew his husband had lost.

 

“You know you can’t say no to them, cook.” 

 

Sanji looked back up at him and rolled his eyes. He unwrapped his apron and chucked it on the side. “Ugh. Fine. What are we watching?!” 

 

“Yes!!!” Sora and Kuina cheered. “The Polar Express?!” 

 

Zoro internally groaned. He could not watch that shit again. It was the reason he fell asleep in the first place. “Again?! We were just watching that today, Sora.” 

 

“Dad, you fell asleep. You have no right to talk.”

 

The cook chuckled at this, which made Zoro send daggers back. “They’re right, marimo.” 

 

Zoro huffed, trying to think of another Christmas film for kids. It didn't take long at all to remember what other movies there were. “How about The Grinch?!” 

 

“Oh, we haven’t watched that one in forever!”

 

“So we’re all watching The Grinch, then?” Sanji smiled as they came to an agreement.

 

“Yes, Papa!!!”

 

“Okay then let your idiotic dad help tidy the kitchen with me and then we'll join you,” Sanji said with enthusiasm but Zoro didn't feel enthused at all.    
  


The kids ran into the living room to wait for them as Sanji started to run the water from the tap. Zoro stood there, waiting to receive the first dish to dry up. They always did this together after eating, so Zoro showed his appreciation by shutting up and not teasing him as much. It was a lot harder than he realized.

 

The two of them stood next to each other, husband and husband, basking in the comfortable silence. They finished quicker than he had expected so Zoro nearly missed it when the cook put his ring back on. Sanji attempted to move away but Zoro grabbed his arm before he could go any further. A puzzled look shadowed across the cook's face, but it softened when Zoro grabbed hold of Sanji’s hand with his wedding ring on it and kissed it as gently as Sanji had.

 

Zoro looked up to a red-faced Sanji and laughed as his husband called him an ‘idiot marimo’. 

 

He got so goddamn lucky. 

 


	4. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sleigh bells ring, are you listening  
> In the lane, snow is glistening  
> A beautiful sight  
> We're happy tonight  
> Walking in a winter wonderland."

“Come on dad, hurry up!”

 

“Okay, okay, we’re coming!”

 

Sanji and Zoro had wanted to treat Sora and Kuina to a trip to Winter Wonderland for a while and they had finally managed to do so that day, just before Christmas Eve. It was completely packed, with hundreds of people queuing just to get in. They had finally managed it after half an hour of standing in the cold, all huddling together to keep warm. Zoro complained about Sanji’s freezing cold hands being pressed against him, but Sanji could tell he was just trying to make him feel bad.

 

As soon as they had entered the park, Sora and Kuina couldn’t stop gasping at everything they saw. They kept pointing at the different rides, saying how big, bright and scary they were. Zoro offered to take them on some of them, commenting how ‘the cook didn’t have the balls to’ which resulted in them daring each other to go on every single one and see who’s the most affected by it. Sora then told them off for being irresponsible parents, which Sanji didn’t agree with at all and offered to buy them some food before they started to visit the attractions. This had brightened up their kid's faces, making Zoro call him a softie, but he honestly didn’t mind as he would do anything to make their children happy and he knew Zoro would too, he just never expressed it as much.

Sanji then pushed past the crowd to reach a churro stand and bought a few for each of them. They had been silent as they happily dug into the treats, ooing and murmuring how good they tasted with chocolate sauce dripping from their chins.

 

Once they had finished them, Kuina pointed out a funhouse she wanted to try out and so all four of them queued up and bundled on board. The kids screamed their heads off with joy which always brought a smile to Sanji’s face.

For the rest of the day they had looked around the different stalls, buying the most appetizing foods and picking out the silliest presents they would get for each other. Sora had insisted they should visit the Magical Ice Kingdom, a place filled with spectacular ice sculptures which had even left the marimo amazed at how they stayed like that the whole time they’re up. Zoro then insisted they all have a go on the ice rink which Sanji had eyed him suspiciously at him smirking. He didn’t clock on why he had that look until it was a replaced with a disappointed one when he saw Sanji was really good on the ice.

 

His husband was too obsessed with their rivalry sometimes.

 

When they were finally leaving the park, Kuina, in particular, was really against them going home. She stopped in the middle of the pavement, refusing to move. “Papa! I don’t wanna leave!”

 

“I’m sorry mon ange, but we have to. It’s gonna take forever to get home and it’ll be passed both of your bedtimes.” Sanji explained.

 

“He’s right you know.” Zoro agreed. “And with it being so close to Christmas, you don’t wanna upset the big guy in the red suit.”

 

This didn’t seem to help the situation and caused Kuina to mope a bit more.

 

Sanji had an idea. He walked on over and crouched down, brushing Kuina’s hair away from her eyes and tilted her head up. “Hey sweetie, listen,” Sanji said softly. “Why don't we take a selfie of all of us together here, so when we leave you can look at it and remember what it was like. How does that sound?”

 

Kuina smiled and nodded her head.

 

Sanji picked his daughter up and called the other two over. “Come on marimos, get in the picture.”

 

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and held it up, making them all smile widely so he could get the best photo.

 

Kuina was happier then and agreed to carry on the journey home.

 

 

***

 

As soon as they got home, Sanji made hot chocolate for everyone before bed. It went down like a treat. Zoro took Sora and Kuina both up to bed when their heads started to droop, which meant Sanji could crack on with planning their meal on Christmas Day. It was just going to be the four of them, but Sanji still wanted it to be absolutely perfect for them all.

Zoro came back down as Sanji had gotten onto planning the main course. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Sanji, leaning his head on his shoulder.

 

“Can you believe Christmas is right around the corner?” Sanji whispered, leaning his head against Zoro’s. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Where did the time go, marimo? Holy fuck.”

 

“Yep... although this year has truly been the fucking longest,” Zoro mumbled, hugging Sanji tighter. “Feels like we’ve been stuck in 2018 since forever.”

 

“Tell me about it. But on the bright side, I can’t believe we get to celebrate this year. It was kind of a bummer that I was so busy last Christmas and couldn’t celebrate on the day.” Sanji pointed out.

 

“Don’t fucking remind me. It’s gonna be chaos.” Zoro sighed.

 

“It won’t be that bad, mosshead. Admit you love it.”

 

“As if.”

 

“Come on, marimo. Fucking admi-” Sanji was interrupted by a knock at the door. Both men looked at each other, unsure who would be knocking.

 

“Who the hell is knocking at this time?”

 

“Shh. I’ll get it.”

 

Sanji unwrapped Zoro's arms from his waist and moved towards the front of the house, scratching his head on who it could be. He didn't have to wait for long to find out and it was the last person he expected to open the door to.

 

His pink-haired sister Reiju, who he hadn't seen in over 15 years, was standing at their doorstep, wearing a long, hot pink overcoat with black heels.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sanji spat. 

 

Reiju smiled that devilish smile she always had. “Hello to you too, little brother.” 

 

“Don’t…” Sanji took in a deep breath, trying to control his sudden flow of mixed emotions. “call me that.”

 

“There’s no need to be so hostile, Sanji.”

 

“Isn’t there?” Sanji wanted to laugh at that statement. There were too many reasons why he shouldn't just slam the face in her door right now, but a little part of him was curious as to why she was standing in front of him. “What are you doing here, Reiju?”

 

“I’ll explain everything but will you let me come in? It’s quite cold out here.” Reiju pouted.

 

“I don’t think that’d be such a good idea.” The urge to smoke came on fast and hard. He hadn’t smoked in years, quitting just after they got Sora because he knew how detrimental it would be to him, yet he would smoke a cigarette or two when the stress became too much or the situation felt overwhelming–like it was becoming now.

 

“Oh? Are you really going to leave me out here to freeze to death, Sanji?”

 

Sanji stood there, thinking. There was a reason he kept his past out of his life and he certainly didn’t want it catching up with him now, not when he had finally managed to create a real family of his own. He had briefly mentioned it to Zoro before as a sign of trust, but he never went into the details and Zoro never pressed on the matter, his own sign of trust.

 

He could hear Zoro walking up behind him. “Cook? Who was at the do-Who are you?”

 

“Hello, there.”

 

“Curly…” Zoro’s brows furrowed, “Who is this?”

 

“I’m Reiju Vinsmoke. A pleasure to meet you." 

 

Zoro made himself stand next to Sanji so they were both blocking the doorway. Sanji’s heart would have melted at the protectiveness the marimo was displaying if he wasn’t severely pissed off. He watched as Zoro’s eyes darkened and his voice dropped dangerously low when Zoro next spoke: “Ah. The older sister.”

 

“You know who I am? Sanji, have you been telling people about us? I’m touched.” 

 

“What do you want with Sanji?” Zoro was never one with bullshit so it was reassuring to see someone not trying to dance around Reiju’s little games.

 

“Wow. As hostile as my little brother.” Reiju turned to look back at Sanji, icy glare still recognizable from his past. “You need to start surrounding yourself with nicer people.”

 

Sanji ignored this and turned to his husband. “It’s okay, marimo. She was just leaving.”

 

“‘Marimo’... That’s cute. Are you two friends, roommates, lovers or… all of the above?” Sanji rolled his eyes. Yeah, it seemed like Reiju hadn’t changed since the last time they were together.

 

“That’s none of your business, woman.”

 

Reiju tilted her head, smirking. “Or maybe he’s just your guard dog.”

 

“Oi!”

 

Sanji held Zoro back as he tried to get at his sister. “Calm down, marimo. She’s just trying to get a rise out of you.” Sanji looked Reiju in the eye, punctuating every word to make sure she got the message. “As I said, she was just leaving.” 

 

“Wow, you’re seriously not going to let me in, huh? Little brother, you’ve changed.”

 

Sanji sighed, fed up. “I think it’s best if you leave, Reiju. Seriously.”

 

“Our father is dying, Sanji.” Reiju stuttered.

 

 Sanji searched his sister’s face, trying to see a crack in her little sob story, but when he saw none he widened his eyes in shock. He opened his mouth to say something polite but went against it when he got his grip on reality right.

 

“You mean your father.”

 

“Technically, he’s still your father, too.” Reiju quibbled.

 

“Bullshit.” Sanji could feel his blood boiling as anger from his deprived childhood came rising rapidly to the surface. “He himself told me I wasn’t his son and to never use the fucking family name again so don’t give me that shit.”

 

He felt a firm hand rest against his shoulder. “Oi, curly. Calm down.”

 

“I’m calm, mosshead.” Sanji spat. Zoro gave him a look to say he didn’t believe him and Sanji took a deep breath.

 

“I get the feeling there’s going to be more and more yelling coming so why don’t we go inside, little brother?” Reiju persisted. “I promise it’ll just take a moment and then you’ll never see me again.”

 

Sanji looked at his husband, not sure what to do. Zoro gave a reassuring look back as if to say he would support Sanji’s decision no matter what he chose. 

 

Sanji sighed, hoping he wasn’t about to make the wrong choice. He stepped away from the door making a gap for his sister to come through. “5 minutes and then you’re gone.” 

 

Reiju nodded her head.

 

“Well, don’t you two have such a lovely home,” Reiju said as she walked into the hallway. “Very cozy. And for some reason, this is very you, Sanji. This is the kind of house I’d expect you to live in.”

 

Zoro ignored the throwaway comments and got to the point. “So you came all the way out here from...?”

 

“Paris.” Reiju smiled at him. “La ville de l’amour. You two should go visit someday, actually.”

 

“We’ve been.” Zoro cut back. Sanji could feel the unpleasantry emitting from his husband’s body and shook his head. He carried himself into the living room and offered Reiju a glass of water which she declined and sat herself down on the couch.

 

“Oh, of course, you have. Damn, Sanji. You really did manage to fall in love with this green-haired Adonis.”

 

Sanji rolled his eyes and ignored the comparison.“So you travelled all the way from Paris to tell me that Judge is dying.”

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

“And you thought I somehow needed to know this because...?” Sanji crossed his arms and mocked a level of confusion.

 

“You’d be more upset if you found out years later.” Reiju shrugged. 

 

Sanji tried to hold back his laughter, confused as to why anyone in that shitty family of his would think that. “Excuse me?”

 

“Or am I wrong?" 

 

Sanji stared at his sister in disbelief. Who in their right mind would come to that conclusion?

 

“I’ve had no contact with the man or any of you since mom passed away.” Sanji explained slowly. “What makes you think I’d care if anything happened to any of you, him especially?”

 

“Because it’s you. You’re too kind for your own good.”

 

Sanji chuckled but said nothing. He felt Zoro come to his side and wrap his arm around his waist. It felt comforting so Sanji leaned into it, letting it help control his anxiety. 

 

Reiju looked down at the ground before replying. “I’m aware of how we treated you. I know what Judge did to you and how he made you feel the day of the funeral.” She looked up at him, eyes almost pleaful. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

 

“Spare me this acting of yours, Reiju. I don’t want your apology nor do I need it.”

 

Reiju stood up abruptly “I’m not expecting to be forgiven.” Zoro and Sanji both gave her a questioning look. “Honestly I just wanted to say it at least once. I realized on the way here that I never got to the chance to say sorry before you left.”

 

Sanji nodded in agreement. He had gotten nothing. “Is that all?”

 

“I suppose.”

 

All three of them stand there in awkward silence; Zoro was was still trying to make Reiju feel uncomfortable by staring at her so intensely; Reiju was pointedly ignoring, looking around their living room; Sanji was staring down at the floor, really wishing he could smoke 3 cigarettes at once.

 

“What’s the diagnosis?” Sanji found himself asking.

 

“Brain cancer. He’s on his last few weeks.”

 

Sanji nodded. “How long has he been battling this for?”

 

“A while.”

 

“I see.”

 

“I don’t ask you to forgive him or any of us.” Reiju pressed. “None of them even know I’m here, to be honest. I just thought you deserved to know what was going on. You could say the man that caused you all that pain all those years is finally getting what he deserves.”

 

“For fucks sake, Reiju! It’s not like I’ve been sitting here wishing he’d fucking die.” Sanji winced, hating how his anger made him swear in front of a woman, even if it was his sister. Zoro gave him a look as he did, knowing fully well what he was thinking right now. He never liked Sanji’s ‘gentlemanly’ ways when it came to swearing in front of women.

 

Sanji sighed yet again, hating how this was making him feel. “I hadn’t even thought of him until now.”

 

“I can see why wouldn’t…” Reiju smiled softly, looking around again. “You’ve really built up a great life for yourself, haven’t you?”

 

Reiju moved her eyes towards the decorated mantelpiece and Sanji saw her eyes land on something. Sanji glanced over and saw Sora and Kuina’s stockings over it and went completely white.

 

“Sora? Kuina?” Reiju looked at him. “Who are they?”

 

“Don’t.” Sanji swallowed. 

 

Reiju walked over to the stockings and looked at the photos hanging above the mantelpiece. She picked one up and stared at it for a moment. It was the one they had taken on the kids first trip to Disneyland Paris. Zoro and Sanji had been arguing about what pose they should do when Sora had taken the phone for himself and did a selfie with Kuina and had their parents arguing in the background. No one looked at all photogenic but Sanji cherished it dearly because it summed up their family. He had made sure to print it off when they got back from their beloved holiday and would look at it daily.

 

“You have kids?”

 

“Yes, we do.” Zoro replied.

 

“Wow…” Reiju out the photo back down. “I-I’m really happy for you, Sanji.” she choked.

 

“Reiju, wh-”

 

Reiju rushed to Sanji and hugged him, tears rolling down his face.

 

“When I said I was sorry, I really meant it. And when I came here tonight, I only did it because I know you’d be upset if someone didn’t tell you. I know you would be, Sanji. You can’t hide your true self from me.” Reiju murmured into his chest as he held her. “I know your heart. You’re not the terrible person the rest of us are. I’m sorry for everything. I’m so incredibly happy for you, honestly.”

 

Sanji was so struck for words. He had never gotten something so heartfelt out of his sister before, not even as kids or even when their mother died. “Reiju...”

 

“I love you, little brother. I’m so sorry… I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had decided to leave with you instead of turning my back on you when mom died.”

 

Sanji pulled her away from his body then so be could brush his tears away. “Reiju, it’s okay.”

 

“I mean it. I’m so happy for you. Your kids look like angels.”

 

“They are.” Sanji smiled.

 

“I’m really glad. You really do deserve everything good this world has to offer.”

 

“When did you get so soft?” Sanji chuckled. “This is not the Reiju I remember.”

 

“You aren’t the only one who’s changed, Sanji. And I guess you could say I grew tired of being so emotionally constipated all the time.” Reiju smiled back. 

 

Sanji turned to his husband at this. “You hear that, marimo? You should learn from her.”

 

“Oi. Fuck off, cook.” Zoro inputted.

 

“Thank you for taking care of my little brother, mister Adonis.”

 

“Call me Zoro.” Sanji looked to his husband and saw his constant frowning was gone. He seemed to have accepted Reiju’s apology too.

 

“Thank you, Zoro. He’s always deserved someone like you in his life.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth.”

 

Sanji blushed at this. “Shut up, marimo.”

 

“I think it’s time for me to go. Sanji, I’m so sorry again.”

 

“I could make some hot chocolate if you want to stay for a bit longer?” Sanji shrugged.

 

“No, don’t bother, I’m good. I think my 5 minutes are up anyway. Plus, I’ve said everything I came here to say. I don’t want to keep intruding in your life any more than I already have.”

 

“Reij-”

 

“Hey, it’s fine.” Reiju grabbed his hand. “You don’t need to say anything. I know.”

 

“Thank you for coming all the way here.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Reiju made her way to the front door, but turned before opening it. “Can I get a goodbye hug?”

 

Sanji nodded and embraced her once more, happy to feel the cracks in their relationship somewhat slightly heal.

 

“I’m really proud of you, Sanji. I really mean it.” Sanji kissed her head at this and smiled, feeling overwhelmed by it all. He pulled away and frowned, thinking of a question he should have asked when he first opened the door.

 

“How did you find out where I live, by the way?”

 

“I have my ways.” She winked. “I’ll be seeing you, little brother.”

 

She opened the door and started to walk down the driveway.

 

“Reiju!”

 

“Huh?”

 

Sanji ran up to her, feeling brave to try again. “What’s your phone number?”

 

She smiled and him and started to shake her head. He frowned, unaware of what the joke was.

 

“I just put it in your back pocket–way to ruin my dramatic exit!” She hugged him again and then called out over her shoulder to Zoro one more time: “Thanks for loving him like we never did.”

 

Sanji’s emotions were already all over the place before, now he struggled to hold back the tears. He quickly went inside and shut the door closed, leaning against it.

 

Zoro brushed his fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. “Wanna talk about Judge?”

 

Sanji shook his head before looking up at his husband. “Let's go to bed, marimo. No one mourns the wicked.”

 

Zoro had a strange look on his face but nodded, letting Sanji pull him up the stairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commissioned fanart by @ArtKitsunemi on twitter, please check out her work!!!


	5. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want a lot for Christmas  
> "There's just one thing I need  
> I don't care about the presents  
> Underneath the Christmas tree  
> I just want you for my own  
> More than you could ever know  
> Make my wish come true  
> All I want for Christmas is you."

Sanji got out of bed at 4:26 am, just before his alarm was due to go off. He unhooked the marimo’s arm that was still clinging to his waist and moved to the bathroom to get himself ready for the big day. Christmas Eve was just as important as Christmas Day itself as Sanji had to prepare all of the food he was physically able to beforehand. He also needed to pop over to see Chopper for his birthday as the little guy had his hands full. He was doing shifts at the local hospital as well as studying abroad in London so he figured it would be a pretty rough time for the kid. Sanji hoped the boy had gotten today off so he could visit him with the Chocolate Reindeer Marshmallow Pops that Kuina and Sora made. He adored their children whenever Sanji and Zoro needed him to babysit so he would be thrilled to see they had made him something.

 

Sanji quickly showered and carried himself quickly down the stairs. He started calculating what to start preparing first that he could store in the fridge to be cooked when it would be the right time. He tried to ignore his mind wandering off to thoughts about his terminally-ill biological father and tried to focus on the mission at hand.

 

It was becoming increasingly harder to concentrate though.

 

Sanji kept himself busy, planning out the dishes he would be making and made a list of some of the ingredients he still had to get. There wasn’t much but they were going to be a pain to get. He would have gotten them sooner; except Sora and Kuina kept demanding to spend more time with him and he couldn't say no his angels. It also didn’t help that his sister had decided to drop by last night either.

 

Sanji dropped his pen and sighed. He rubbed his face with his hands and stood there, thinking.

 

Reiju was wrong.

 

He didn't care.

  


He _didn't._

 

So why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

 

Did he want to visit him? Was that it? Because it was the last thing in the world that the man who used to be his father deserved.

 

Sanji shook his head, trying to get the idea out.

 

Instead, he grabbed his coat and put his shoes on, and headed out the door.

 

***

 

Zoro awoke in an empty bed. He looked at the clock and saw it was 7:46; still way too early, but he had a feeling the cook had left the bed a long time ago. He stretched, trying to wake himself up before Sora and Kuina came running into their bedroom to jump on their bed. They had been doing it a lot recently with Christmas getting even closer, so he didn't want to experience it the day before. He got out of bed and grumbled down the stairs, not sure why it felt so strange.

It felt so… tense. Like there was something in the air.

He walked into the kitchen where the cook was preparing breakfast. His stomach rumbled as soon as he got a whiff of bacon. Sanji was obviously feeling generous or stressed enough to give them a fry up.

 

It was definitely the latter.

 

Zoro sighed, hating how it wasn't just Christmas Day making his husband stressful, but obviously, the news from Reiju too. He'd have to try and get Sanji to relax today and he had a feeling he knew how.

 

Zoro walked up behind the cook and wrapped his arms around him like he had done so many times before. He was greeted with a muffled hello, which really wasn't what he wanted.

 

Zoro rested his head against the back of the cook's and breathed him in, letting the familiar scent comfort him. He rubbed his nose against his hair, causing Sanji to shake his head, trying to get him off. Zoro then moved his head a little lower and lightly kissed the back of Sanji’s neck. It immediately caused Sanji to cave it in, trying to protect his ticklish spot. Zoro didn't let him get away though as he carried on lightly nibbling at the cook's skin, smiling at the fact he was able to get a different type of breakfast in the morning. He always said the cook tasted as wonderful as his food.

 

“Stop trying to distract me, mosshead. I'm busy.” Sanji grumbled.

 

Zoro pulled away frowning. “It's not my fault you woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

 

“I didn't! I've just got a lot of stuff to do. Shopping was still hell in the early hours of the morning.” Sanji sighed.

 

“Let me help you then.”

 

“Ha! In your dreams, marimo.”

 

Zoro furrowed his brows further. “8 years and you still don't trust me? I can at least cut things up, shitty cook.”

 

“I never said you couldn’t.” 

 

“Okay then let me help.” Zoro insisted. 

 

“But that doesn’t mean you can help me. Why don’t you go wake the kids up instead or something?” the cook suggested. 

 

“Nah. It’s still too early. Let them sleep in.” 

 

“Marimo, they shouldn’t be sleeping in anyway. We’ve got lots to do today.”

 

“Letting them sleep for one more hour won’t hurt anyone, curly,” Zoro argued. “Plus, it’s the holidays. You know how they get.”

 

“I guess.”

 

Zoro stood there watching the cook for a moment. He was stressed, the signs were obvious. But it felt slightly different.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes. As you can see, I’m just busy making breakfast so I can then get started on my day and make sure everything will be ready on time for Christmas.”

 

Zoro clicked his tongue, frustrated with the attitude. “Oh, I know that, cook. That’s usually how you get during this time of the year. Super fucking stressed out over making sure everything is perfect.”

 

“And what’s wrong with that, moss-for-brains?”

 

“Nothing but anyway, that’s not what I meant. I’m talking about last night.”

 

“Of course you are.” Sanji sighed. 

 

Zoro stepped closer to the cook, trying to ease the tension. “Are you feeling better?”

 

Sanji looked at him sincerely. “Do I look like I’m feeling better, marimo?”

 

There was a pause where Zoro stared at Sanji’s exposed, sullen face. He leaned his forehead against the cook’s own, feeling his pulse beat against his own. “You know you don’t owe him shit, right? Or any of them for that matter.”

 

Sanji stayed silent for a moment before closing his eyes “Don’t you think I know that?”

 

“I’m not saying you don’t. In fact, you probably do but you’re too kind for your own good.”

 

Sanji pulled away at this, mumbling: “Repeating my sister’s words now, I see.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Never mind.” The cook scratched his head and changed the subject which Zoro didn't appreciate. “Breakfast will be done soon so actually I am gonna need you to wake the kids up because we have plans to go see Chopper this afternoon.”

 

“Oh, is he off today?” It wasn’t unusual for their friend to overwork himself on his birthday and Christmas Day, so it was a shock to hear he had time off for once.

 

“Think so. He said we could come over because although he’s on call, he’ll technically be at home, so.” Sanji said as he started to take the food off of the stove. “Are you coming with us?”

 

“Ehh, can’t do. Had already planned to go see Mihawk this afternoon.”

 

“That’s alright. Yeah, I feel bad for Chopper.” Sanji continued, “It’s not much but hopefully seeing the kids will cheer him up a bit. Maybe we can throw him a party or take him out for dinner after Christmas?”

 

“Yeah, we could do that.”

 

“Cool. So…” the cook looked at him once more, face concealed of any worry he had just shown, just like the old times. “Would you mind going to get the kids now?”

 

There wasn't any point in arguing with him. “Sure.”

 

Zoro started to walk away but stopped and glanced back at the cook.

 

“You know I’m here for you, right, curly?”

 

Sanji turned, smiling. “I know.”

 

“And you know that I’ll support you or whatever you decide regarding that situation no matter what?”

 

“Uh huh.” Sanji nodded.

 

“Good.”

 

With his support having been offered, it was time to wake up the little monsters.  


 

***

 

After Sora and Kuina sleepily consumed their breakfast, they rushed to get themselves ready after they heard they would be visiting Chopper. Their excitement ended up putting Sanji in a better mood and he joined in with them singing Christmas songs as they drove to Chopper’s apartment.

 

As soon as they arrived, the kids rushed up the stairs and rang the doorbell, giggling excitedly. The door opened and they both screamed ‘Dr. Chopperman’ and proceeded to jump on him. Sanji stood by the car, smiling at his expense.

 

“My little trouble makers! I missed you so much!” Chopper said cheerily. Sanji could see from where he was standing that he was in his favorite doctor’s overcoat, something he seriously never took off, even when he wasn't on call. The kids had asked him once why he never did and he replied saying that you never know when you would be needed to save a life. From that day on, Sora and Kuina would always refer to him as ‘Dr. Chopperman’ when speaking to him.

 

Chopper pulled the kids away from him and looked at what the Tupperware boxes they were carrying and frowned. “And what have you got there?”

 

“We made you something really yummy!!! Papa got the recipe and the ingredients.” Sora replied. 

 

Chopper started blushing immediately as soon as he heard this. “Wow. You guys shouldn’t have bothered!”

 

“Of course we had to! It’s your birthday! Happy Birthday, Dr. Chopperman.” Kuina cheered.

 

“Thanks, sweethearts.”

 

Sanji finally walked up to Chopper’s front door and greeted his friend himself. “Happy Birthday, Chopper. We’ve missed you!”

 

Chopper’s face lit up as soon as he saw him. “Sanji! Thank you, seriously. Likewise. It feels like I haven’t seen you guys in forever.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

Chopper looked behind Sanji and frowned “Did Zoro not come along, too?”

 

“Oh, he said he had to go meet Mihawk for something,” Sanji explained. “Must be important if he couldn’t miss it. He usually just asks if whatever he needs to attend to can be rescheduled.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“We have to take you out after Christmas though. You’ve been working nonstop since I last saw you.” Sanji smiled.

 

“Hehe, yeah. Not much I can do about it but honestly, I love this. I love getting the chance to help people and just learning in general.” Chopper bashfully replied. 

 

“I’m so happy to see you like this. Working so passionately towards your goal, Chopper. I’m proud of you.”

 

“Sanji, stop!” Chopper started to do his famous happy dance, receiving laughter from Sora and Kuina. “You saying all of these nice things doesn’t make me the least bit happy!”

 

“Haha, you deserve to hear it.”

 

“Thank you, honestly. And thank you, my little angels, for coming all the way here! Come on in quickly, it's freezing out there!”

 

Sanji told him they wouldn't stay long, but welcomed the offer and stepped inside his friend's small and cozy apartment. Chopper had a few dirty plates lying around in his living room which Sanji wanted to complain about, but it showed the guy was eating at least so he kept his mouth shut. He sat down on the sofa whilst Sora and Kuina opened up their boxes to show the delicious treats they had made for their special ‘Dr. Chopperman’.

 

“Reindeers?!” Chopper exclaimed as he picked one up from the box, “My favorite animal! You don’t know how much this means to me. I love them.”

 

“I know right! Now taste them!”

 

Sanji knew his friend would be thrilled with the chocolatey treat–he had a not-so-secret massive sweet tooth after all.

 

“These are so good.” Chopper said with marshmallow still in his mouth. He ate the first one extremely quickly and kept sighing with every bite. “Definitely the most delicious thing I’ve had. Thank you, darlings!!!”

  
“Papa, Dr. Chopperman liked them!!!” Kuina smiled at him, melting his heart.

 

“I can see that, sweetie! Hard work pays off!” Sanji replied. 

 

The kids sat themselves down in a corner of the living room and started to play a game they had invented themselves. They had made it extremely complicated, which always confused Zoro and Sanji when they tried to join in so always left it to themselves. Chopper quickly made two cups of tea as they played and sat down next to Sanji when he came back.

  
“Thanks again. You’ve really made my day.” Chopper said as he took a sip from his tea.

 

“Don’t mention it. It was our pleasure.”

 

“So... what’s been going with you? How are the kids doing at school? And Zoro? Are you guys taking care of your health?”

 

Sanji laughed at Chopper’s check-up questions; he really didn't turn off from work. “Oh, everything is going well. They’re on their holiday break now. And Zoro is the same as usual. And of course we are. Wouldn’t want a repeat of the last time I told you there was a virus going around and we hadn’t been taking our vitamins...”

 

“Listen, that was entirely for your own good. How do you expect your immune system to fight a virus when you’re not taking care of it?” A frown had taken over the young man's face and it honestly made Sanji feel guilty about making the poor guy worry so much.

 

“I know, Chopper. We know better now.”

 

“I sure hope so. But anyway, must be nice having the kids at home all the time now.”

 

Sanji turned to look at his children, smiling fondly. “Actually, yeah. Didn’t realize how much I missed them when they were at school.”

 

“I’m sure Zoro feels the same way.” Sanji nodded as Chopper continued: “Seeing you guys really makes me think that life really is like a box of chocolates.”

 

Sanji wasn't sure if he heard Chopper correctly then. “Huh?”

 

“You know, you just never know what you’re gonna get?” Of course, Chopper was quoting his favorite movie for life lessons. “To be honest, I see it every day with my patients. Most of them tell me that they would have never thought they’d ever get a certain illness or that something would happen to them.”

 

Sanji leaned back into the couch, eyes focused on his drink. He couldn't help but think about his mom who had gone through the same ordeal. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't think of her. And now his father was going through the same thing.  
“Can imagine how heartbreaking that must be.”

 

“Yeah... But you know, some of them still find a way to turn things around and make the most out of their life despite everything. And just like they didn’t expect to get sick, they also didn’t expect to recover. And most of them do luckily.”

 

Sanji snapped out of his daydreaming. “That’s great.”

 

“I know, right. Anyway, back to you and Zoro, I think this would apply to you guys, too. Like did you ever think you’d ever get married to a man and have children?”

 

Sanji smiled at the memory of the first Christmas him and Zoro had shared together as a couple. Zoro hadn't wanted to count the Christmas before with the mistletoe kiss as their first one because they hadn't actually spent the day together as they had already made plans to see their fathers. But the Christmas after had been so intimate that it still made Sanji blush just by thinking about it. He then thought about how they got to share their next Christmases with two of the best things on the planet. It truly was a miracle how they had managed to start a family together.

 

“Not in a million years.” Sanji looked over at his friend and smiled. “I’ve done well for myself, haven’t I?”

 

Chopper nodded. “I love what you guys have and the family you’ve built. To be honest, I think it’s very easy to get caught up in all the negativity in this world and forget that there are still good things out there happening and that sometimes these bad things actually lead us to the good things we so desperately want.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Hey, you okay? I’m so sorry for rambling about all this nonsense.” Chopper asked worryingly.

 

“Hey, no, you’re good,” Sanji reassured him. “I-I’m just stressed out about getting everything ready for Christmas, I guess.”

 

“Oh, yes. I can just imagine the amount of work that must be. Do you need any help?”

 

“No, I think I’m good. There’s just a lot on my mind.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

Sanji shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. The marimo was saying I always get like this whenever there’s a lot to do and honestly, he’s not wrong.”

 

“He knows you too well… Hey, Sanji?” He looked over to his friend. “You do know you can count on Zoro, right? You can rely on him.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“I know you know. Just wanted to remind you. I feel like you always take on more than what you can handle. It’s okay to let others take care of you from time to time.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Good. Well then, here’s hoping everything goes to plan and we can have a great Christmas celebration, right?”

 

“Of course.”   


 

***

 

Zoro crept back into the house later than he had anticipated, sneaking his way past the kitchen and into the study as quickly as he could. He didn't have much of a plan in order to keep what he was doing before a secret before tomorrow morning, but he hoped he would be able to pull through.

 

He then put forward his other plan that he'd been brainstorming all day whilst out and about with Mihawk. He quickly went upstairs to get changed into something more ‘fitting’ for the occasion and then came back down in search for his husband.

 

He found him in his usual place, in the kitchen, still preparing food for the next day. Zoro walked in, arms behind his back and waited.

 

Sanji must have heard him as he looked up a second later, mouth dangling from the sight.

 

Zoro had changed into a pair of red Santa trousers with nothing else but suspenders and a Christmas hat. He had a similar reindeer outfit in his hands for Sanji, both he had grabbed on the way home in order to get more into the Christmas spirit.

 

“What the hell is that, marimo? Is this why you missed dinner?”

 

“I was expecting a more shocked reaction to be honest.” Zoro shrugged.

 

“I'm shocked alright. Santa's hair has been green all along.” the cook smirked.

 

“Oi!”

 

“What are you trying to do Zoro?”

 

Zoro took that as his cue to walk over to Sanji. He placed the matching costume down on the counter and took Sanji's hands in his own.

 

“I have stuff to do, moss-for-brains.”

 

“You also need to relax. Let me help you.”

 

Sanji walked away, ingredients in hand, and moved to the counter opposite. Zoro followed him like he always does, and stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his husband.

 

“Stop trying to distract me.”

 

“Oh, so you admit that it's working?”

 

The cook sighed- a small sign that Zoro was going to win this battle. He lent his head against the cook's own and breathed him in, taking in the smell he always loved. He moved his mouth close to the cook's ear and started to nibble at it, approving the soft laughter that escaped him.

 

“Zoro, please.”

 

“Please what? Suck my dick? I'll happily do that for you. No need to ask.”

 

Sanji smiled sheepishly. He'd definitely won alright.

 

“You're not going to give up are you?”

 

“When do I ever give up, especially when it's for you?”

 

Sanji turned to look at him then and leaned in for a kiss. It was lazy and soft, with neither desperate to shift the pace. Zoro shifted Sanji's body to be facing him, allowing him full access to roam his hands all over the cook. He felt arms wrapping around his own waist as he deepened the kiss, appreciating the soft murmur that escaped the cook's mouth. He lifted him up into his hips, which Sanji gladly accepted, and effortlessly carried him up the stairs to the bedroom, grabbing the costume as he went. He laid him down onto the bed and pulled away from his mouth.

 

“I want you to put the costume I got for you on,” Zoro whispered in his ear.

 

He glanced sideways and saw the cook's cheeks flush a soft pink at this demand. The cook nodded and swiftly got up, getting changed in their en-suite bathroom.

 

Zoro didn't have to wait long for him to return and he knew how good the matching costume would look on his husband. He wanted to ravish him there and then but that wasn't what he had planned in mind. He had wanted to help the cook relax by fucking him slowly, unwinding him sensually and taking all his worries away.

 

Sanji shifted back onto the bed and crawled on top of Zoro, a sight he never wanted to stop seeing. Sanji looked down at him hungrily and took Zoro’s left hand in his mouth and started to suck on his fingers one by one. Zoro watched confusingly, unsure what the cook had in mind. He enjoyed the view though, of his husband slowly moving along his hand. When he got to his fourth finger, he bit down hard, and dragged his teeth along it, taking Zoro’s wedding ring with him.

 

Zoro sprung into action, pulling Sanji's left hand in his own and performing the same act. He pulled the cook down onto him with his arms and stared intensely as Sanji's ring came off in his mouth. Sanji guttered a moan as he was pushed against Zoro’s lips. Zoro poked his tongue into his mouth, still with the wedding ring and Sanji accepted gladly. They swirled their tongues around, teeth clashing with the others as well as the rings. Zoro pulled Sanji closer, strangely turned on by the pieces of gold in his mouth.

 

Sanji pulled away with both their rings in his mouth and let them fall onto the bed. He picked them up and propped them onto the bedside table. Once Sanji was distracted, Zoro switched their positions by tackling Sanji to the bed, making him land with an oomph. Sanji closed his eyes, eyelashes fluttering elegantly with his curly hair perfectly placed on the pillow, reindeer antlers still in his hair, causing Zoro's heart to combust. He slowly reached down and teased the cook, rubbing his nose against his own and trailed tongue down his face and neck, all the way to the cook's nipples. He pinched one with one hand and bit down hard with his teeth with the other, causing Sanji to slightly buckle at the chest. He continued to prod and poke with his tongue, loving the way it was turning his husband on. He stroked his other hand down his stomach, until he reached the top of the cook’s pants, pulling at them slightly so cold air could go to the heat oozing out of his pants below. He pulled back, drifting his other hand further south too, grasping onto Sanji's hardness. He smirked at how hard the cook was trying to keep it together, scared to show any weaknesses so early in the night. Zoro hadn't been wrong when he said to the cook it had been a while since they had sex together, and the way Sanji was acting made it obvious that was the case. He was always weak to Zoro's touch but even more so when he had been deprived.

 

Zoro slowly kissed his way down the cook's trail, eager to suck him off but he couldn't rush. He needed Sanji to become putty so he could fall asleep without stirring in the middle of the night, so he made sure to tickle his breath onto Sanji's tip, allowing the pleas that were already coming out of Sanji to reach his ears before going in for the kill.

 

He was lazy at first, just lightly moving his mouth over it, not letting Sanji get what he fully wanted. He continued to stroke his husband's torso as he did so, feeling his stomach muscles jump at the touch. He moved his mouth further down at a steady pace, not wanting to speed up just yet, but also loving the taste of his husband's dick entering his mouth. The cook tried to buckle his hips but Zoro was having none of it and pushed his hips back down into the mattress. He received a whine in response.

 

“Play nicely, cook.”

 

“I thought you were meant to _unwind_ me not _wind_ me up!” Sanji breathed.

 

“All in good time dartbrows, you never want to rush your food do you?” Zoro said as he took Sanji's dick fully in his mouth.

 

He bobbed his head down hard and fast, giving into the cook's demands. He could hear the cook becoming more breathless, extremely weak at the fact he hadn't experienced this in a very long time. It was hard when you had children constantly tiring you out, but Zoro was glad Sanji gave into him tonight.

 

Zoro pulled his mouth away a little annoyed, but he didn't want to lose the cook so early. He could tell he was already close and to be honest, he was too. He hadn't realized how hard he had gotten just by teasing the cook so much.

 

He pulled Sanji's body closer to his own, propping his legs in the air. He started to stroke them, marveling at the formidable muscles stored in the cook's legs. They were his favorite part of the cook and he always made sure to make time to admire them

 

“Hurry up, marimo, you're losing me.”

 

Zoro looked down intensely at his husband. “I could never lose you.”

 

A very bright blush formed on Sanji's cheeks at this statement. He gave the same intense look in return, not wanting to ruin the moment. “Yeah, I'd never let you get lost from me.”

 

Zoro leaned over the cook and softly kissed him, feeling incredibly harder at the sheer volume of love they had for one another. He matched his fingers up with Sanji's hole and poked through, fingering and scissoring efficiently so he could get his dick inside of the man he loved.

 

Zoro drank in the sight below, marveling once more at how beautiful the cook looked. He felt him loosening up and positioned himself at the entrance, teasing ever so slightly again before slowly pushing his way forward. Heat wrapped around his dick instantly and he had to hold himself from crying out loud.

The cook was in a similar position. He was covering his mouth with his hands to control himself but he was also moving against Zoro's dick inside of him, truly wanting his thirst to be quenched as quickly as possible.

Zoro let Sanji grind against him at first, knowing fully well that he would be slamming into his body later with no remorse left. He appreciated the slow, yet equally efficient pace they were at how though, feeling himself getting harder and harder as Sanji continued to move.

 

Zoro lent down and caught the cook in a passionate kiss, making the cook stop so he could take over.

 

“Come on marimo, show me what you've got.”

 

Sanji had said the exact same words 8 years ago and Zoro had intended to go above and beyond just like he had done back then. He slammed himself into his husband, getting even more turned on by the groans that escaped.

 

“Faster, Zoro…. Please.”

 

Zoro smiled down, loving the sound of Sanji's softly spoken pleas. He sped up the pace, making sure he was angling himself right to hit his husband's prostate. He felt victorious shortly after as Sanji's moans turned into full-on cries of pleasure, indicating he was getting closer. Zoro pressed deeper, making sure every inch of his dick got further in. Sanji was a full-on mess now, swearing his head off in French, a sign that meant he was about to come. Zoro felt his husband's cheeks tighten around him, giving him a great splurge of pleasure. He felt close himself and he knew as soon as Sanji was going to cum he would too.

 

Sanji's whole body jerked as Zoro pushed a final time inside, whiteness spilling all over the bed. It caught Zoro more off guard than he had anticipated, causing him to come shortly after. He sat still, half inside of the cook, catching his breath

 

“Thank you.”

 

Zoro could hear the sleepiness in Sanji's words as he pulled out slowly. He went into the bathroom to wash and came back with tissues to wipe the cook down with gently. The man was already drifting off to sleep so he pulled the rest of his costume off and wiped him down, tucking him into their bed. He then got undressed and jumped into bed, holding his husband in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commissioned fanart by the lovely @giada_carboni on twitter!
> 
> thank you so so much for all the support!


	6. Puppies Are Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, oh my sweet, oh my sweet  
> Little puppy from the window  
> I will never let you go  
> 'Cause now you are my family  
> Oh my cute, oh my cute  
> Little puppy from the window  
> I've been wating for you so long  
> I'll never let you down."
> 
> \- Puppies Are Forever, Sia

Zoro, surprisingly, woke up first. He still had his arm around the cook's waist so he tightened his hold. Sanji had turned in the night to face him, so he watched the cook sleep for a bit until his bladder felt like it was going to burst. He got out of his comfy bed and went to the toilet. He quickly checked in Sora and Kuina's room to see if they were awake and thankfully they weren't. He would have had to wake the cook up if they were.

He also went downstairs to the study to make sure his surprise for everyone was still okay too.

Zoro crept back into bed and took Sanji in his arms again, enjoying the tranquillity of it all. He didn't get a chance to fall back asleep thought before Sanji woke up.

 

  
“Good morning, curly,” Zoro whispered.

 

Sanji squinted his eyes as he opened them. “Morning... What time is it?”

 

“Half past eight.” 

 

“Ugh…” Sanji didn’t look too pleased with this. “Are the kids awake yet?”

 

Zoro shook his head. “Just went to check up on them… They’ll probably come into the room once they’re up, though.”

 

“Okay, good…” Sanji pushed the covers off, letting the cold in. “That should give me some time to put out some cookies and milk.”

 

Zoro grabbed the covers and wrapped them around his husband, keeping him prisoner. “Relax, cook. You can get them later.” 

 

“Marimo, there’s no ‘later’. The kids won’t be happy knowing Santa didn’t get to eat anything last night.” 

 

“We’ll just say Santa is on a diet or some shit,” Zoro suggested.

 

“Mosshead, please.” The look on the cook's face was murderous. He attempted to get out of bed once more and Zoro let him.

 

“Jeez, fine.”

 

“Thank you for last night, by the way.” Sanji murmured.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I was really stressed out last night.”

 

“Oh, I know you were.” Zoro deadpanned.

 

The cook rolled his eyes as he put on a pair of underwear. “Yes, I know you did. And as we know, I tend to get really wrapped up in my own head and I forget that it’s okay to ask for help.”

 

“Yeah, I’m used to it.” Zoro wasn't particularly sure as to why Sanji was bringing the whole thing up again.

 

“Okay, smartass. My point is, thank you. I really needed that.” The cook lent over him and kissed his forehead softly, adding to the thank you.

 

“And you mean ‘that’ as in my dick up your ass?” Zoro joked.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“Am I wrong, though, cook?”

 

“You know what I fucking meant.”

 

“Do I?”

 

“Yes, moss-for-brains,” Sanji said as he continued to get dressed. “It’s not the first time this has happened.”

 

“Maybe I’ve forgotten.”

 

“You’re insufferable.”

 

“And yet, you need my insufferable self and my dick to keep you from going insane,” Zoro smirked in his husband’s direction.

 

“Fuck you.” 

 

“Now? The kids could wake up any minute now, cook. Plus... aren’t you still sore from last night?”

 

Sanji exasperatingly sighed. “Oh my fucking God.”

 

“Okay, I’ll stop. In all seriousness, you don’t need to thank me, though. That’s what I’m here for.” 

There was a moment of silence as Sanji acknowledged this, going around the room looking for his socks as Zoro continued to enjoy the view. 

 

“Sometimes I do think you’re too good for me, you know.”

Zoro frowned as he looked at his husband blushing slightly as this comment. “Sometimes? Really? More like always, curly.

 

  
“I hat-”

There was a sudden rattle of knocks on the door that could only be from the little monsters that appeared to have woken up

 

“Dad! Papa! Wake up! It’s Christmas!”

 

“Well, that’s our cue.”

 

Sora and Kuina ran down the stairs as soon as Zoro and Sanji exited their bedroom, rushing towards the living room to see what was now under the Christmas tree. They both gasped when they saw the colorful presents waiting for them.

 

Yet Kuina started to frown as she looked around.

 

“Papa, how come there are no cookies or milk? Did Santa take them all?” Kuina asked as she looked around for an empty plate and glass.

 

Sanji sent daggers to Zoro for leaving him in this sticky situation. The cook crouched down and looked his children in their eyes, hating how he had to cover up for the marimo’s mistakes.  “Actually, mon chou, I forgot to tell you but Santa wrote to me a few days ago and said that he’s on a diet and asked that we do not put out any cookies this year. He really wants to lose those extra pounds.” 

 

“But why?! He doesn’t need to lose any weight! He’s okay as it is right now!” Kuina argued back. Zoro laughed at this which the cook didn't appreciate, but he had to admit it was pretty cool how open-minded their daughter was being.

 

“I know, sweetie but... It was getting harder for him to go down the chimney and he wants to do his job right.”

 

Kuina hung her head low at this.

 

“Hey,” Sanji lifted her chin up to make her look at him. “If he loses enough weight then I’m sure he’ll go back to eating whatever he wants next year.”

 

Kuina's face brightened up. “I hope so! Next year, I wanna help bake something for him.” 

 

“Of course, mon ange. We’ll bake whatever you want.” 

 

“Okay so…” Zoro clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Shall we open the presents now? I’m sure Santa brought some awesome gifts.”

 

Sora started jumping up and down, ecstatic. “Yes, dad!!!!”

 

Zoro went ahead and grabbed the first present closest to him and read the label out loud. “So... this one says Sora. Here you go, sweetheart.”

 

Sora shook his present, unable to work out what it could be. He quickly wrapped it, unable to wait any longer to see what it was.

 

  
He squealed with delight when he figured out what it was. “Oh my God!!!! It’s a pirate ship plushie. I’ve wanted one for so long. And look! There’s also an eye patch and a wooden sword!”

 

“Seems like Santa really went for your favorite, huh, sweetie?” Sanji commented. 

 

“Yes! I can’t believe it!” Sora exclaimed. “I can now be a pirate!” 

 

“Yes, you can, son.”

 

Sora stood up excitedly, waving the wooden sword around. “Dad, will you teach me how to wield a sword around?! Please?! I wanna be the best pirate there can be!”

 

“Of course.” Zoro chuckled, loving how enthusiastic his son was. “We’ll practice whenever you want.” 

 

“Yay!!!! I cannot wait, dad!”

 

The cook went to get another present from the tree and handed it over to their daughter. “Well now, it’s Kuina’s turn. Let’s see what Santa brought you, mon coeur."

 

Kuina accepted her present with glee, ripping off the wrapping paper as quickly as she could.

 

She had the same reaction as Sora, gasping loudly. “Wow!! A Super Science Kit!”

 

Sanji stroked her hair as she read the description on the box, a massive smile on her face.

 

“Yes! I completed all of the experiments from my last one. Can I do one now?”

 

“‘Maybe wait ‘till after we’re done opening presents and breakfast, okay?” The cook suggested.

 

Kuina nodded her head rapidly at this. “I’m so excited!”

 

Zoro moved over to the tree once more and took two smaller presents out from underneath it. “So guys, there’s one present left for each of you. Are you ready?”

 

“Of course!” Sora and Kuina both replied.

 

“So let's have you both open it at the same time, okay?” Zoro handed the presents to their children. “This one's for you, Sora. And this one is yours, Kuina.” 

 

Sora and Kuina smiled at each other as they unwrapped their gifts, eager to see what they had in store.

 

Sora finished unwrapping first. “Woah, a pair of kickboxing gloves?!”

  
“Oooh, those are cool!” Sanji cheered. “Sora, sweetie, weren’t you talking about how cool you thought kickboxing was the other day?”

 

“Yes! Oh my God…” Sora couldn’t believe it. “But how did Santa kn- Was he listening to our conversation?” 

 

“I’ve heard that Santa has eyes everywhere so it’s plausible,” Zoro said, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“That’s so cool!!! I wanna learn how he does it.” Sora commented as he tried putting his gloves on, “but I can't wait to try out kickboxing.”

 

“I’m glad honey! I’m sure we can look around for some classes later.” Sanji said, kissing Sora's head.

 

“And what about you, Kuina? What’s your last gift?”

 

Kuina pulled her gift out of the wrapping and opened it wide. “Is this a Judo suit...?”

 

“I think it is, darling!” The cook smiled. “Do you like it?”

 

“Like it?! Of course! I’ve been wanting one since forever. And it’s blue! My favorite color!” 

 

“Seems like Santa really came through this year, huh?”

 

“Yes! Papa, can we also look into Judo classes for me?! Please, please, please!”

 

Sanji chuckled. “We’ll have to check about your age but I don’t see why we can’t, sweetheart.”

 

“Yay!! Best Christmas ever.”

 

“I’m sure Santa will be glad to know you guys loved your presents. He loves seeing everyone happy!” 

 

“Thank you, Mister Santa, wherever you are. It means a lot!” 

Zoro chuckled softly at this, enjoying every second of their children's happiness. He stood up, feeling a little nervous about what he was to going to reveal to everyone, but he figured it wasn't going to be completely rejected.

 

“So... are you guys ready for one more present?”

 

“What?! Did Santa bring another present?!”

 

“This is more like a present from me to you guys…” Zoro rubbed his hands on his pants nervously. “Not even your papa knows about this one.”

 

Sanji frowned. “Marimo, what do you mean...”

 

“Relax, cook. So is everyone ready?!”

 

“Yes, dad!!!!”

 

“Your papa doesn’t look as ready, though.” Zoro joked. “Are you ready, curly?"

 

“If you don’t show us what you got in the next 30 seconds, I’m gonna divorce you, moss-for-brains.” Sanji bickered back.

 

“Okay, fine. Let me go get it real quick.”

 

Zoro quickly went into the study and carefully picked up what he had gotten spontaneously yesterday; a puppy, specifically a Shiba Inu mixed with a Siberian Husky. 

He stroked it gently, trying to wake it up from its nap. The puppy blinked his eyes open and  Zoro received a small yawn as well in response. He smiled down at it softly, and took the puppy  through to the living room.

 

Zoro walked in precariously, eager to see everyone's reactions. “Merry Christmas!”

 

Sora and Kuina ran over to him and started to stroke the puppy he held in his arms. “Oh my God! It’s a puppy! Look at it! It’s so fluffy! Dad, where did you get it?! Oh my God.”

 

Sanji stood there, mouth gaping, shock written all over his face. “Yes, marimo... where did you get it?”

 

“Mihawk has been working alongside a puppy shelter and encouraging people to adopt them. He asked me if I could come help out for a bit yesterday and then while I was there, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to adopt one myself, especially when I know the kids have been wanting one for a while now...” Zoro explained. 

 

“Marimo, do you know what you just did?” Sanji had his stern voice on, which Zoro didn’t like.

 

“Yeah? Won the ‘husband and father of the year award’?” Zoro chuckled, trying to defuse the potential tension that was about to come out. He had a feeling the cook would try to talk ‘sense’ into him.

 

Sanji walked up to him slowly, eyes locked on the puppy in his arms. “You do know taking care of a dog is a lot of responsibility, right?”

 

“Are you serious right now, cook?” Zoro huffed. “We have two children.” 

 

“Yes but…” Sanji sighed. “I don’t know. We barely have any time for them as it is.”

 

“Curly, come on. Look at them.” Zoro nodded at the kids who were taking the puppy out of his arms and letting it walk along the floor. The laughed as the puppy wobbled a little, but made sure to keep it upright as it walked along. “They love this dog already. Are you really gonna ask me to give it back?”

 

The cook sat down on the floor and let the puppy crawl over his lap, stroking it as it sniffed at him. “Of course not. Ugh. Look at its face. It’s the most adorable thing I’ve seen.”

 

“So...?” Zoro looked at the cook, waiting for his next argument. He always had plenty.

 

“I’m just saying…” Sanji started, “It’s just gonna add more to our plates.”

 

“You gotta relax, cook. It’ll be okay.”

 

“Will it?”

 

Zoro crouched down and placed his hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Yes. Because we have each other. We can do this.” 

 

“Is this what the holidays do to you, mosshead? They soften you up?”

 

Zoro rolled his eyes at this. “Shut up.”

Sora and Kuina were playing with his tail which Zoro wasn’t sure about as he had already done some research into looking after a puppy and they didn’t always like their tail to be played with. Zoro shook his head, he was becoming protective of the new addition to the family already.

 

“I’ll have to write to mister Santa and ask him what did he do with my husband and who’s this man standing in front of me right now. I need answers.” The cook continued to joke as the puppy nibbled at his fingers.

 

“Fork off, dartbrows. So are we keeping the damn dog or not?”

“Of course we are, marimo.” Sanji smirked. “Also, thank you. This was very thoughtful of you. Look at how happy the kids are.”

 

  
***

The rest of the day was filled with Sanji cooking the Christmas dinner in the kitchen as Zoro looked after the kids and the latest addition. Sanji did get to play with the puppy and their children from time to time but he didn’t stray too far away from the stove in case anything went wrong. Nothing had ever gone wrong before but he never wanted to take his chances. 

When the dinner was finally ready, it went down like a treat. Everyone was silent throughout, too engrossed by the mouthwatering tastes that filled their mouths. Seconds and thirds were thrown around until they were all too full to move. Sora and Kuina were falling asleep at the table so Zoro carried them to the couches in the living room and covered them with a soft blanket, letting them nap for awhile. Even Masa, the agreed name between Sora and Kuina for the puppy, was falling asleep. After Sanji sent Zoro to do the dishes, he picked up Masa and laid him down on his lap as he sat on the other couch in the living room, with a fire crackling in the background. 

 

Zoro came in half an hour later and cuddled up next to him. There was a moment of content silence before Sanji spoke. “And just like that, Christmas is over. I’m exhausted.”

 

“You know you didn’t have to do it all by yourself, right? You could have let me help...” Zoro murmured near his ear.

 

“Marimo, we’ve been over this. I love the fact that you wanna help. I really do. But I’d rather not have to call the firefighters on Christmas Day.” Sanji whispered back.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Oi, I’m serious. It’s for the best. But thank you for cleaning up at least. Seems your moss-for-brains managed that.”

 

“Remind me again why the fuck did I decide to marry you. You’re impossible.” 

 

“Because you couldn’t resist my good looks, incredible culinary skills and charm.” Sanji smirked as he stroked Masa's head.

 

“More like it was easy enough to get you in bed on our first date.”

 

“Oi! I’ll fucking kick your ass for that.” Sanji hissed. “But if you must know, I did not fucking sleep with you on our first date.”

 

“I’m pretty I’d remember, cook. I had my dick up your ass.” Zoro deadpanned.

 

“I didn’t, bastard!” Sanji was not gonna give up this argument when he knew he was right.

 

“Then what happened that day if we didn’t have sex? I do remember you spending the night.” 

 

“That was our second date, marimo. So your whole argument is invalid.”

 

“What?” Zoro frowned. “No fucking way. Pretty sure that’s the first time I asked you out.”

 

“Yes, that’s the first time you did properly ask me out. But I fucking cooked you an amazing dinner before that.” 

 

“We were roommates, cook. I wouldn’t call having dinner together a date.”

 

“I know, asshole. But this was right after Christmas so things were…” Sanji smiled at the memory filling his head, “different.” 

 

“You never said it was a date, though.” 

 

Sanji rolled his eyes. How did the moss forget? “You could tell it was, mosshead. I even lit up some damn candles.”

 

“I thought those were just to get rid of the fish smell?” 

 

Sanji swirled his head around, true fire coming off of him for that comment. “I cannot believe you didn’t realize I was trying to sweep you off your fucking feet back then. Although honestly, I shouldn’t be surprised. It’s you, after all.”

 

“Oi!”

 

“I cannot believe you're the man I willingly chose to marry.”

 

“You know what? Whatever. I’ll just have to fucking take you out on a date to make up for that one, then.” Zoro said, holding him tighter. Masa shifted on Sanji's lap, making himself look even cuter than before.

 

“And who says I wanna gonna go on a date with you now?” Sanji retorted.

 

“Cook, we’re married. Think you can handle a date at this point.”

 

“Yes but that was before I found out you completely dismissed our first date.”

 

“Stop being so stubborn, curly. It’s Christmas so do it for Jesus or whatever.” 

 

Sanji scoffed at this. “It’s past midnight so Christmas is technically over, moss-for-brains.” 

 

“Then fucking do it for us! Jeez.” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Good.”

 

Zoro brought his own hand over the puppy’s ears and played with them, slightly stirring him awake. Sanji watched as the puppy shook his head and softly sneezed, making his heart melt.

 

“Thank you for the puppy, by the way. I would have never thought you’d get one let alone make it a surprise.” 

 

“Didn’t really do it for me, curly. It was more for the kids.”

 

“I know. But did you see their faces? They couldn’t believe it.” Sanji laughed.

 

“Yeah...”

 

Sanji swallowed and licked his lips before he said his next sentence. “Pains me to say this but you really are a great father, marimo.” 

 

Zoro swatted his arm lightly. “Oi! Don’t start going soft on me.”

 

“Shut the fuck up and let me say this.” He whispered. “In this moment, I don’t think there’s anyone else I’d rather be married to.”

 

“Just in this moment, curly? What about an hour ago?” Zoro joked.

 

“You really have to ruin everything, don’t you?” Sanji sighed. He wouldn't expect any less.

 

“It’s more fun that way... All jokes aside, it’s the same for me. Never fucking thought I’d be married or have a family, to be honest.”

 

“And what are your thoughts on this thing now based on your experience?” Sanji turned to look at Zoro to read his expression. They'd already been married for 8 years but suddenly asking that question made him nervous.

 

Zoro made eye contact with him, intensifying the moment. “I’d do it again without question.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Sanji smirked.

 

His husband leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Only if it’s with you, though.” 

 

Everyone in the world would be able to see Sanji's blush from that comment. He shook his head, sighing, “Fucking cheesy mossball.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Make me.” 

 

“Oh, I definitely will.”

Zoro caught Sanji’s lips an electrifying kiss, just like he had done so all those years ago when they were first dared to do so.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading this fic! We hope you enjoyed our little self-indulgence of stories!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this will be updated daily until Christmas Eve!
> 
> The artwork was commissioned from the lovely @archdamon on twitter! Go check them out!


End file.
